A true master
by Mylifeisajoke
Summary: In a world where Pokephilia is encouraged and not frowned upon, follow Ash Ketchums journey to become a Pokemon master. Ash X harem made up of both humans and Pokemon. Lots of lemons, not much of a plot (No super secret and evil underground organisation trying to ruin Ash's day) and mainly just follows Ash and his pokemon's journey to become true Pokemon Masters.
1. Innocence lost?

A true master 2.0

Author note:

First of all, this Story doesn't really follow a plot, other than Ash's journey to become a pokemon master. Team rocket will probably be a thing in this story, but not in every chapter and not so much that it annoys me. This story is meant to be a fluffy harem story with lots of lemons and romance. So don't expect much in the way of huge secret criminal organisations trying to ruin everyones day. Im writing this for fun as it is the story I most want to write at the moment but before I start, as a warning I will say right now that there will be LOTS of lemons in this story, so if you aren't into that type of thing then you probably wont like it. It will be a harem fic with Ash as the main character, and will involve Pokephilia (Look below). Before I start the story I'm listing the main differences in this story to the cannon Pokemon universe. And no I most certainly do not own any part of Pokemon.

Pokemon universe differences in this story

Pokephilia (humans having sex with pokemon) is a very common thing, and is not looked down upon and rather encouraged as it strengthens the bonds between trainer and pokemon as well as grants pokemon experience to help level them up.

Most female pokemon will have normal appearance except they will have breasts of varying size depending on their level and evolutionary state

Humans and pokemon cannot cross breed, e.g human impregnating pokemon and vice versa.

Trainers start their journey at the age of 14, and are considered adults upon turning 14.

Trainers can have up to 14 of their pokemon with them, but can only use 6 in one battle.

The higher levelled a pokemon, and the stronger a Pokemon gets the larger its breasts will get, but not so that hey will be disproportional or look weird

Pokemon aren't limited to 4 attacks, they will however not be able to have over 12. And most weak attacks like tackle will be forgotten by any pokemon over level 20.

Pokemon are only pregnant for 1 month, rather than 9.

For pokemon sizes, weights and moves I have gone off the information from bulbapedia as well as for pokedex entries. I have however made all of the pokemon Ash catches slightly larger than they are supposed to be according to bulbapedia. Also most of Ash,s pokemon will have an egg move that I will put in bold, and has been chose according to possible egg moves from bulbapedia with parents that are believable for the area they are found in.

A true master 2.0

Chapter 1 The beginning.

Ash Ketchum opened his eyes on the morning of his 14th birthday to find his mother in his room, holding out a book and smiling down at him. "Morning Ash, do you know what day it is?" She squeaked at him excitedly.

"Yeah mom, its my birthday and the start of my journey it's not like I would forget about it." He sighed at her. He yawned and stretched his arms before getting out of his bed for the last time in a long while. His mother kept smiling at him and hovered around him as he began his morning routine. As he entered the bathroom to have a shower and get dressed she waited impatiently by the door for him. he sighed again as the hot water of his shower flowed down his body and woke him up fully. Then he got out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror as he got dressed.

He was 14 now, and was in the middle of a growth spurt. He was used to being very short, but over the last 6 months he had grown over 6 inches. He now stood at 5'11, almost as tall as his mother and hoped that he would get even taller as he kept growing. He had been training to begin his journey for the last 4 years since his 10th birthday and believed he was ready. His body was very fit, and he was in very good shape because of this training. His stomach was toned and his lean abs showed the hard work he had put into preparing himself for his journey. He pulled on a tight fitting plain white shirt, and then a black vest with yellow stripes. He put on his black jeans and shoes then finished drying his unruly ebony hair and finished his outfit with his signature pokemon league special edition cap pulling it down over his eyes. He admired his cool new look in the mirror for a few seconds then remembered that his mum was anxious to get him out of the house for some reason. You'd think she wouldn't want her son to leave for such a long period of time, and yet she seemed anxious to be rid of him.

So he walked out of the bathroom and looked at his mum expectantly. She smiled again and handed him a red backpack. He opened it to find it full of supplies for his journey. he counted 18 shrunken pokeballs, a change of clothes, a few potions, antidotes and even a couple condoms. He grinned and zipped the bag up again before looking at his mum again. She looked happy but sad at the same time, and tears had started welling up in her eyes. She pulled him into a very tight motherly hug and wished him luck on his journey, telling him to remember to change his clothes, and to use protection. He blushed embarrassed at her motherly ways and then ended the hug. They walked down stairs together and ate breakfast in silence, their goodbyes already having been said. And ten minutes later, 14 year old Ash Ketchum stood in front of the house he had grown up in and trained in for his whole life, he waved at his mum before he started walking up the hill to professor Oaks laboratory for his first pokemon and the start of his journey. As he turned he caught a glimpse of his mum pulling out a pokeball from behind her back with a lustful grin on her face.

But he just ignored it and continued up the hill. he arrived at the lab in no time and checked his watch, noticing that he was 10 minutes early. he leant against the wall behind him and pulled his cap down over his eyes as he waited. But before the gates opened he was rudely interrupted by someone crashing into him. He felt the familiar shape of the person body against his and looked up into the sad eyes of his oldest childhood friend/ fuckbuddy Daisy Oak. She was babbling about how much she would miss him, telling him to come back every once in a while to see her, and begging him to take her with him on his journey.

He looked her in the eyes and locked his lips with hers in a passionate kiss that lasted for a full minute, before he broke off not wanting it to go any further. He gave her a sad smile as her eyes watered up. He would miss her dearly, and she would miss him. He began promising that he would come back as often as possible, and apologised for not being able to take her with him. She was still very upset when her grandfather arrived at the gates to let Ash in, and just as she was about to start feeling Ash up hoping for one last fuck before he left when she heard the old man behind her start chuckling. She pouted as she realised that she was not, going to be getting one last fuck before kissing Ash again, sniffling and running off down the road with her brown hair flowing behind her and tears running down her cheeks at the loss of her kinda/sorta boyfriend, and her failure to get one last fuck before he left.

Ash was very sad as he still lay there on the ground outside of the gate also realising that he wasn't going to get one last fuck. He was brought back the the task at hand as Oak cleared his voice "Well, at least with you leaving on this journey I wont have to worry about any grand kids for a few years." Oak said kind heartedly, trying to cheer up the young boy as he lead him into the laboratory. Ash had started to perk up a bit as he remembered why he was here, and by the time the two reached a stand in the middle of the room that held 3 pokeballs he was once again brimming with excitement. Professor Oak grabbed all three Pokeballs and released the three Kanto starters from their balls. Charmander, the feisty fire type resembled a small bipedal orange lizard with a flame at the end of its tail and sharp claws. It yelled its name and spurted a small jet of flame from its mouth.

Next was a small blue turtle pokemon, that he knew to be a Squritle. It stood proudly and announced its name while attempting to show off to its potential new trainer. And finally was the grass type Bulbasaur, a small, stocky green creature with a flower bulb on its back, it looked at him shyly and attempted to hide behind Professor Oaks legs. Ash was disappointed as he looked over the three potential patterns for his journey. He realised that hey were all male pokemon. And he had really wanted a female starter, hey he was a 14 year old boy who was now deprived of his girlfriend what else did you expect. And Oak, did expect this noticing the boys disappointment.

"Whats wrong Ash, don't you like the pokemon?" he asked, already knowing what the boy would say.

"Nothings wiring with them professor, I was just hoping that one of them would be a female." He said. "Oh? And why would you want your starter to be female Ash?" Oak teased. "Umm, well its just that since I'm starting my journey I wont be able to see daisy anymore, and I just enjoy the company of females" He replied with a small blush, trying not to tell the professor the real reason he wanted a female starter. The professor decided to let him off the hook, and smiled at the boy before bringing out another Pokeball from his lab coat."Well, it just so happens that I have one more low levelled female Pokemon left in my possession at the moment, however she isn't one of the normal starter pokemon that I would offer to a young trainer that is just starting off. Oh and I warn you, she can be quite possessive of her trainer so watch her around other pokemon." Ash's face had lightened up upon hearing that there was a female pokemon he could start his journey with, and he was curious as to what species it could be other than a normal starter.

He watched eagerly as the elderly professor released the mysterious female from her ball. In a flash of red light, in front of Ash appeared one of the cutest Pokemon he had ever seen. A small yellow mouse looking pokemon sat there. She had long yellow ears tipped with black, a lighting bolt shaped tail, brown stripes down her back and red spots on her cheeks, probably for storing electricity he thought. But the thing that caught his eye the most was her two small breasts with small pink nipples that just stuck out through her short yellow fur. His eyes were clued onto her body and he licked his lips subconsciously. He had seen lots of Pokemon on Tv, and had researched them a lot over the last 4 years. He knew that most female Pokemon were attractive to men, and had breasts. But this was the first female Pokemon he had ever seen in the flesh, and he was instantly captivated by her. Right now all he wanted was to take her back to his room with him to get "acquainted". "Ash, this is Pikachu".

Pikachu, let out a cute "Chaaa" and looked over the boy that she assumed would be her new trainer. Her small eyes widened as she liked what she saw. He was tall, and handsome. Now she was hoping that this really was her new trainer, as she looked into his eyes and could tell that he also liked what he saw in her. She then decided that yes, she was going to let him be her trainer. She promptly jumped up onto his shoulder and licked his cheek. He smiled at her and she gave him an affectionate little shock in response. And once he had picked himself up from the floor and recovered from being fried, he laughed at her and told Oak that he would take her. This elicited a smile from both professor oak and a happy squeak from Pikachu.

The professor grinned at the new pair, knowing exactly what they were about to go home and do before handing Pikachu's pokeball to Ash and telling him that she didn't like to be kept in it. He smiled at the old man and took it, before he began to bolt towards the door to go home with his new partner. Just as he was about to leave he realised Oak was yelling at him to stop. So he returned to Oak who shook his head at the boys impatience. He handed Ash a small red handheld computer that he called a Pokedex and began explaining what it could do. Apparently this small device could scan any pokemon that it was pointed at and instantly tell ash all of the information known about that pokemon. Trying it out quickly, he aimed it at his new Pikachu and after a few seconds of scanning, it beeped and in a robotic voice said:

Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokemon. It keeps its tail raised to monitor its surroundings. If you yank its tail, it will try to bite you.

Type: Electric

Gender: Female

Height: 1 foot, 3 inches

Weight: 15 pounds

Cup size: n/a

Level: 5

Moves: **Volt tackle** , Thundershock, Tail whip and growl.

Status: Owned by Professor Oak.

"Wow thats really cool!" exclaimed Ash, as her realised just how useful that this Pokedex could be on his journey, it could help him find and catch the best pokemon possible for his team. He grinned at the professor and thanked him properly for all of his help in starting Ash on his journey before he turned around again and bolted back home, much to the amusement of the professor who just smiled and waved at the young trainer as he thought back to how much fun he had on his own journey long ago.

As Ash neared his house he realised something was wrong. He could hear a loud pounding sound coming from inside his house, and he could hear his mum yelling and screaming at the top of his lungs. He looked at his new Pikachu and she nodded, before the two sprinted as fast as they could back to Ash's house to save his mother from whatever was attacking he reached the door, the sounds from within only got louder. But he realised that his mum wasn't screaming in pain, but she kept yelling yes really loud. And he also realised that he had heard the fleshy slapping and pounding sound that was coming from his house, but he couldn't place exactly where and when he had heard it before.

He was now inside the house and rushed into the kitchen to find the source of the noise, before face planting into the ground as he saw what was happening. Pikachu jumped off her fallen trainers shoulder and onto the nearby counter to stare in wonder at the sight in front of her. A beautiful woman that she took to be around 35, and assumed was Ash's mother was currently bent over the kitchen table, screaming and moaning in ecstasy as a very large, and very powerful looking Machamp ploughed into her from behind. Her large DD cup tits were slapping against her chest with each powerful thrust made by the Machamp, and with each thrust the sound of flesh slapping flesh was what Ash had heard before, that sounded familiar but could not place. He realised that he had heard it the last time he had gone over to Daisy's house and her parents had been away. That had been the hardest they have ever fucked and it sounded pretty similar to what he was hearing now he realised as he shakily stood to his feet. Pikachu was still riveted watching the beautiful woman get absolutely ravished in front of her. Ash couldn't help but watch either. He knew it was wrong, but he also knew that his mother was a very attractive woman, and he could help but feel turned on as he watched her get brutally fucked by her enormous Machamp.

As he kept watching, he realised another thing. With each thrust Machamp made, there were two sounds. And upon closer inspection he was extremely surprised to realise that the Machamp had two separate penises! His mum, Delia Ketchum, the single mum, the hardworking housewife. Was getting fucked in her pussy, and ass at the same time by one enormous Machamp. This was too much for little Ash, and he felt a familiar sensation as his jeans began to bulge around his crotch. he felt guilty at being turned on by this sight, but it was just so freaking hot. As Delia's moans got louder, and louder as she came all over the Machamp's rock hard cock, Ash found himself walking towards his own mother with lust in his eyes, and a bulge in his pants. He realised that he was about to do the unspeakable and tried to stop himself, but to no avail. He was almost upon her when he was saved by who but his new pokemon Pikachu.

he heard as she lustily squeaked at him. And it shook him from his stupor, turning to look at her he immediately fell back into a stupor, but with another focus. She was lying on her back looking at him with lust in her eyes. Her small arms playing wither her small erect pink nipples. It was just as good as the sight behind him as far as Ash was concerned as he reached Pikachu and looked into her eyes. She let out a weak moan and started trying to unzip his jeans for him. He helped her and in no time, he had removed all of his clothes. He was standing in his own Kitchen, completely naked while his naked mother was DP'd on the kitchen table behind him. And he couldn't be happier. Pikachu was much smaller than him.

As his 6 inch erection sprung from his boxers, her eyes bulged at the site of it. Because of their size difference neither of them knew if it was actually going to fit inside her. But Ash knew that pokemon had a much higher resilience to physical pain and damage than humans, and was certain that bigger dicks had gone into smaller pokemon before him. SO he looked into the eyes of his newest Pokemon, and slowly pushed his dick into her small, dripping pussy. It was a very tight fit, and Pokemon had no hymens, so he was able to fit 3 inches in on his first thrust. Her walls were so tight that he almost came in one thrust. She was so much tighter than Daisy had ever been, and the pleasure Ash was feeling now was incredible. He looked down at Pikachu to see that she was in a world of pleasure, her eyes closed as she let out moan after moan and played with her nipples. Unfortunately Ash was too tall to bend down and kiss her, or play with her nipples so he instead contented himself with the extremely pleasurable act of continuing to fuck his cute new pokemon.

He pistoned in and out of her dripping pussy for another 10 minutes as her moans got louder and louder. Suddenly her pussy walls clenched down around his dick and he couldn't hold it anymore. He pushed his dick as far into her dripping folds as he could and groaned as he shot a huge load into Pikachu's womb. It quickly overflowed, and as he removed his now limp dick from her pussy his cum began to dribble out after it. He looked over at pikachu and realised that she was unconscious because of the pleasure of their first fuck and Ash smiled contentedly. He then noticed that the slapping sound and his mothers moaning from behind him had also stopped. So he turned around and saw his mum still bent over the table, with lots of thick try cum oozing from both of her holes. Machamp stood proudly to her side as her glazed over eyes met her sons. The two smiled at each other before both collapsed on the ground, exhausted from their exploits.

Ash woke up that evening, propped up in a chair in the kitchen while Pikachu lay sleeping on the table next to him and his mother was busy making dinner. He stared at her while she worked, the sight of her fucking machamp burned into his mind as he watcher her bend over to reach for some bowls. She turned around and walked to the table to serve dinner, and he realised that he was probably making a stupid face because she started giggling at him.

He hastily closed his gaping mouth and started eating his food in silence. But unfortunately for him his mum wasn't going to let that happen. "So…. I guess now you know why I was so anxious for you to leave the house this morning." She joked. Causing him to sweatdrop and keep eating.

"Im glad to see that all the reading I made you do has given you an open mind to sex with pokemon and sex in general." He nodded and kept eating.

Now Delia was getting upset "Ash please talk to me, we need to discuss what happened."

He grunted and finished his mouthful, "I'm sorry mum. Im still kinda shocked about what we both did earlier. And i'm also angry at myself."

"Ash you shouldn't be shocked by, what happened. That was something that almost every single trainer does. And why on earth would you be angry with yourself? That Pikachu you chose is soooooo cute, I wish my first had been a Pokemon as cute as that."

"Yeah mum, I know Pikachu is great and i'm really lucky to have her. Im not angry about that. Its just that when I came in and found you like that… well it really turned me on. In fact I was really close to taking over for Machamp before Pikachu reminded me she was still there."

His mum pulled him into a hug. "Oh Ash, theres nothing to be angry about! Anyone would have wanted to do that, I mean its not every day that you have the chance to fuck an insanely hot mild like me!" She exclaimed. "Unless you don't think i'm hot" She pouted.

"What! Mom, of course you're beautiful, its just that you're my MOM. I should be having thoughts about fucking you, its just wrong!" he exclaimed. " Oh sweetie, its not wrong to want to fuck me. Plenty of people have sex with their relatives. Its only bad if you have kids, and its not like id ever let you impregnate me" She smiled at him. "Besides, its not like you just want to fuck me, I wouldn't mind having a go on that cock of yours" She said with a wicked glint in her eye. Ash's eyes widened and he hastily stood up from the table. "Uh yea, sorry mom, im going to bed with Pikachu, maybe next time I come back to Pallet we can talk about this again. As he rushed off to his room, Delia smiled to herself, and found herself wanting more and more to feel her sons hard cock in her pussy. Next time she reasoned, she would have it.

End of Chapter 1.

Authors note: Note sure if i'm going to have Delia as part of the harem, i'm tempted to but not certain if ill actually do it. Anyway if anyone has suggestions for Ash's party of pokemon i'm all ears. And this fic is the one I have been most excited about writing and at the moment i'm extremely motivated to write it. Already have a few chapters written and will continue writing more. But if anyone has any suggestions feel free to write them in a review and ill try to incorporate any that I like into the story.


	2. The ordeal

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 2. The ordeal.

The next morning, they both ate another silent breakfast, still tired from the night before. Both of them had heard the others moans from the other room late into the night, as Pikachu had wanted another round and so had Machamp. After breakfast, it felt like de ja vu as the two made their way to the door and said their goodbyes once more. Ash waved goodbye to his mum as he walked out of pallet and into route 1 with Pikachu on his shoulder to start his journey into the unknown.

As he walked he tried scanning the grass to either side of the path with his pokedex to look for a new pokemon to catch. He wasn't having any luck unfortunately. The only pokemon he had seen was a lvl 2 Pidgey that had flown away and was so weak that he hadn't bother giving chase. It had been two hours when he finally found a decent looking wild pokemon. A lone Spearow was eating seeds on the path in front of him. He scanned it with his pokedex, and found that it was a fairly high level for route 1, being level 4. Other than that it was fairly ordinary but he decided to catch it anyway. He ordered Pikachu out in front of him to start the battle, and the Spearow looked up angrily at him as it was interrupted from its meal. Its eyes focused on Pikachu. He started the battle by telling pikachu to use a thundershock. The weak electrical attack found its mark, hitting the sparrows wing as it took flight. The bird was far from done, and immediately sped towards pikachu landing a quick attack and retreating before the mouse could retaliate. The two now were facing each other and glaring at each other. But Ash noticed that the spearow seemed to be favouring its rightwing, and its left was working harder to keep it airborne. He remembered the first thundershock Pikachu had landed on its wing and decided to capitalise on that first hit by ordering another thundershock on its wing once bird managed to spin slightly to the side and dodge the attack before it again tried landing a quick attack on Pikachu. However this time Pikachu was ready, and not needing a command she nimbly leapt to the side to dodge and let out a stronger thundershock, hitting the Spearow once more on its left wing. This was too much for one wing to handle and the bird began to plummet to the ground with its wing hanging limply at its side.

As the injured Spearow hit the ground, Ash threw a Pokeball at it, and watched in anticipation as the ball clicked 3 times and stopped signifying that he had caught the Spearow. He and Pikachu jumped for joy and high fives each other before he picked up Spearow and clipped the ball to his belt. They kept walking down the path, and soon the path was joined by a small stream that began to widen the closer they got to Viridian city. They had been travelling for 5 hours and were almost within sight of Viridian when Ash noticed a huge swarm of birds fly overhead towards the other side of the river. He thought this was really strange and began to follow them, quickly throwing his pack across the river and swimming across with Pikachu. They ran after the flock of birds and Ash scanned them to find that they were all Spearow. He knew Spearow were very territorial and he wondered who or what had pissed off the entire flock like that. As he watched the flock apparently reached what they were chasing and some of the Spearow began splitting off and dive-bombing at a figure he could now make out on the ground. As he neared he saw that it was a heavily injured Squirtle! He ordered Pikachu into battle as spearow was still injured and told Pikachu to use a thundershock that split up and take out as many Spearow out in each attack as he could until they were all knocked out.

Pikachu complied and let out a powerful bolt of electricity that zigzagged across the sky and split up into multiple bolts. As the bolt hit the flock it began jumping from bird to bird and instantly knocking them out. Luckily they were all low levels with none seeming to be above level 3. Over half of the Spearow were knocked out in just that one attack, and Pikachu let out one more bolt to get rid of the rest of them. With the flock out of action Ash slowly walked over to the injured squirtle.

He was upset at how injured the poor pokemon was. Its shell was scratched and chipped from all of the attacks the spearow had landed on it. and blood was dripping out of its shell from its left and and tail holes. Its face was bruised and as Ash cradled its head in his arms it let out a weak cry. He took one of the potions he had out of his bag and started spraying it on the worst injuries. Soon the Squirtle was feeling a little better and the bleeding had stopped. It was still way too weak for him to just leave there on its own and he tried to decide what he could do to help it. He knew Squirtle were rare in the wild and so assumed that this one was a trainers that had gotten lost. So he took out his Pokedex and scanned it.

Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. Powerfully sprays foam from its mouth.

Type: Water

Gender: Male

Size: 1 foot, 3 inches

Weight: 20 pounds

Level 8.

Attacks: Tackle, Tail whip, Water gun and **Dragon Pulse.**

Status: Wild, recently released by unknown trainer.

Ash was extremely surprised to see that not only was the squirtle a wild Pokemon, but it knew Dragon Pulse! That was an egg move, and very rare on a squirtle, it must have been bred with a powerful dragon type parent to know that move. But Ash was also angry as to why anyone would ever release one of their pokemon, especially a rare starter type with a powerful egg move like Squirtle. He looked around for the signs that there might have been a trainer nearby but couldn't see any signs of one being here. He then made a decision that he would catch this Squirtle and take it to the Pokemon centre in Viridian. Then he would release it unless it wanted to come with him on his journey. He took out a Pokeball and gently tapped it on squirtle. IT gave no resistance as it was captured and Ash felt guilty at catching such a rare and powerful pokemon while it was already injured because of something else. But he still needed to get it to a Pokemon centre so he clipped it to his belt and started hurrying back to the path that would take him to Viridian city.

As Ash made it back to the river, he threw his bag to the other side once more, but before he started to swim, he noticed that there was someone else nearby. A red Bicycle was leaning against a nearby tree and a bag was lying next to it. He also saw a seemingly abandoned fishing rod

lying next to the river. As he crossed the river he noticed that the current was a lot stronger than it had been earlier, and he wondered if someone had been here and fallen into the river to be sweet downstream. He reached the other side and started examining the abandoned camp. The pack didn't have a pokedex in it, but there were three pokeballs and some clothes. Unfortunately there was no way of knowing whose bag it was. So he picked up the rod and bag, strapping them to his back and getting on the bike he started peddling down the path looking at the river to see if someone really had fallen in.

The further he travelled the stronger the current got, and the more worried he was that someone really had fallen in and had been washed away by the current. He kept his eyes peeled on the waters surface as he rode but still couldn't spot anyone. But just as he was starting to give up he heard a familiar squawking and looked ahead to see three large birdlike shapes circling in the sky ahead of him. He rode as fast as he could towards the three circling birds and quickly scanned one of them to see what they were. According to his Pokedex they were all Fearow and over level 20 which meant that he would have a hard time beating them in a battle with just Pikachu. As he drew nearer he saw yet another figure on the ground underneath the circling birds. He finally reached the sight and saw that it was a young girl around his age with bright orange hair. She was soaking wet, and it looked like she had crawled from the river. HE realised that this was probably the trainer that had been swept down the river and that the bag and rod on his back as well as the bike he was riding were probably hers.

As he reached her, one of the Fearow started a dive bomb directly towards the girl lying on the ground. Pikachu leapt into action jumping from the bike and releasing yet another powerful electric shock that hit the bird directly in the face just before it hit the girl. IT was blasted off target, and face planted the ground right next to the unconscious girl, its drill like beak becoming impaled and getting stuck in the ground. Ash told Pikachu to go over and tackle it until it was unconscious and Pikachu did so gladly, angry that a fellow Pokemon would attack a helpless human, especially one so pretty for no good reason. After two solid blows from Pikachu's tackle the Fearow stopped moving giving Ash the opportunity to throw a Pokeball and catch the bird before the other two that were still circling could react.

Once it was caught, he quickly clipped it to his belt and set to work loading the girl onto the bike behind him so they could escape before the other two Fearow attacked. He knew they had been lucky in taking one down, but Pikachu was tired and drained now and he doubted that she would be able to take down another two strong pokemon. So he placed the girl over his knees as he mounted the bike and started peddling as fast as he could away from the two dangerous birds. As they raced down the path, the city came into sight in the distance. Ash could see it getting nearer and nearer with each passing second, but as he heard a furious squawk from behind him he was getting worried that they still might not make it in time.

His fears became reality as the bike was struck from behind by a very strong gust attack and the bike was blown off the path into a ditch on the side of the road. Ash felt blinding pain in his shoulder as he landed with the bike on top of him, hard. He felt himself falling unconscious from the pain and as his vision darkened he was sad that his journey had ended before it had even begun. And that he had failed to save the poor girl from the vicious bird pokemon. As his eyes closed for what he assumed would be the last time, a flash of bright red light appeared from somewhere nearby and he heard Pikachu yell defiantly.

 **Pikachu perspective.**

Pikachu watched helplessly as Ash's eyes closed and he slumped unconscious under the wreckage of the mangled bike. She turned around angrily determined to save her trainer from the stupid mangy birds that were trying to kill him. She let out the last of her power in a desperate thundershock attack, and watched as it hit one of the oncoming Fearow right it its stupid face, and almost cheered when it also bit the dirt a few meters away from the wreckage. However her legs failed her as she tried turning to take out the final spearow. She was completely drained. She couldn't move anymore. She could do nothing but watch hopelessly as the last bird bore down on her defences trainer. She closed her eyes not bearing to watch Ash get impaled, but opened them again as she heard the familiar sound of a pokeball releasing a Pokemon. she tried looking around for a trainer, but couldn't move her head enough to do so. She couldn't smell or hear a trainer in the area. But what she did hear was a defiant cry of "Squritle", and then a powerful sounding blast of energy. And finally a heavy thud. After that she had fallen asleep completely exhausted.

She had woken up several hours later and found that she could move her body once more. Sitting up and shaking her head to clear it she remembered Ash, and frantically looked around for him. She finally saw him, not in the ditch with the wreckage of the bike, but a few feet away under a small gnarled tree. She smiled as she also saw the girl they had saved clutched tightly in her masters hands as the two clung to each other in their sleep. Then she looked around for their saviour. First she noticed the unconscious forms of the two asshole Fearow that had attacked them. She walked over to the closest one and furiously tackled it as hard as she could. No one attacked her trainer! No one! She then kept looking around the area for Squirtle. She wasn't sure if it was another trainers Squirtle, and the trainer had saved them or if it was the same injured Squirtle that she and Ash had found earlier. But either way she was extremely grateful that the Squirtle had saved them all.

She finally saw him, a few meters to the left of Ash. As she saw him she knew that it was indeed Ash's squirtle, and that he had somehow forced his way out of his pokeball in order to save them, while still being injured! She was amazed that he had managed to do that in his weakened state. She slowly walked over to him so as not to startle him and sat down beside him. _"_ Thank you so much for saving Ash, I don't know what I would do without him." She said to him quietly in Poke speech. He looked over at her and then quickly looked away a blush forming on his face. She was confused by this, but waited for him to answer before she asked him about it. "It's no problem, I cant exactly let my new master die now can I. Besides, I couldn't let my cute new team mate die either." Pikachu grasped as he said that and looked over at him. He was blushing furiously again and shyly looking away. Now it was her turn to blush as he looked back at her nervously. She realised that he was a very shy Pokemon and admitting that she was cute was probably hard for him. Although she couldn't blame him, she was super cute. Acting on impulse she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed even more than before and actually shuffled further away from her after that looking at her timidly. "Wh-What was that for?" He stammered. She just smiled at him and said "Well how else was I meant to thank my _cute_ new team mate for saving our master?" He fell over when she said that, probably fainting from embarrassment causing her to smile. She stood up and felt that enough of her energy had been restored from her sleep that she could start trying to build a shelter for Ash and the girl or try to wake them up.

She walked over to where the two were lying and gave them both a small zap to try waking them up. Unfortunately they both remained unconscious still recovering from their ordeal. So she looked up at the gathering storm clouds in the sky and sighed. It would be a long night. She looked around for something to build a shelter out of and spotted a few large looking trees that would provide more cover than the one they were under now, but nothing else that would be very useful in keeping them dry through the night. She walked back over to squirtle and shook him to get him to wake back up.

His eyes widened as he saw her and he blushed again before she said "cmon Squirtle, we need to get Ash and that girl over to one of those other trees before the storm hits."

He nodded and the two got up together and started dragging the two unconscious humans towards the relative cover of a group of larger trees further away from the path. They reached the trees, and put the two trainers up against one of the trunks, in the most sheltered looking place around. Then Squirtle had the idea of building a fire and lighting it wither Pikachu's thundershock, and she thought it was worth a shot. So the two began walking around picking up any loose sticks on the ground to build a fire with. They worked for an hour collecting sticks and building a fire, and just after they had built it together and it had finally caught fire from a thundershock the storm hit. The fire provided some comfort to the two Pokemon as the huddled next to it and as far away from the rain as possible.

As the night went on the storm didn't let up. The two Pokemon made idle conversation, and Pikachu kept teasing Squirtle about his shyness and threatening to kiss him again. He was quite a shy Pokemon, and easily embarrassed by her straight forward way of doing things. But he seemed to "come out of his shell" quite a lot as they conversed. He told her about his last trainer, a boy named Paul. He had come to Kanto from Sinnoh a few years ago and caught Squirtle and taken him away from his family. Paul thought that just because Squirtle knew dragon pulse that he would be very strong even as a level 5 pokemon. Unfortunately Squirtle had not lived up to Paul's very high expectations, and after only a few weeks of travelling with Paul, he had release Squirtle telling him that he was weak and to go find himself a weak trainer.

Pikachu was appalled at the way Paul had treated Squirtle and pulled him into a hug to try and comfort him. Squirtle was obviously scarred from his experience with Paul, and had hidden from any other trainer he saw because he thought they would just try to use him again. Pikachu felt really bad for the Poor Squirtle, and could now understand why he was such a shy Pokemon. She huddled closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder as he kept telling her about his life. He had lived in hiding on route 1 because no other Squirtle's lived there and no one would think to look for him he had successfully avoided unwanted attention for the 3 months he had been living there since Paul had released him.

However yesterday, he had been out scavenging for food, and gone a bit further than normal. He had finally found a few oran berries and had started eating them when a Spearow had come out of no where and snatched them from him. He had gotten angry and squirted it with water getting it to drop the berries. He didn't really pay attention to it after it flew away, but after he had eaten and was heading home he had heard the same Spearow yelling at him from the distance. The Spearow's while flock had come to get revenge on him and he had run away in fright. But unfortunately couldn't make it to the river in time to escape. Thats when Ash and Pikachu had come and saved him from the Spearow's.

But he knew that there would be at least one Fearow in the pack and Ash hadn't taken it down yet. So as he was captured he had bided his time and tried to heal as fast as possible so that he could help repay Ash by defeating the Fearow when it came to attack him. And once the Fearow had attacked he had waited for the perfect time to come out of his Pokeball and surprise the Fearow with his strongest dragon was surprised at learning this and gave him another kiss on the cheek for saving Ash, this unfortunately caused Squirtle to faint once again. And so she decided to call it a night and went to sleep as close to Ash and Squirtle as possible.

—-

 _The following morning, roughly 12 hours later_.

The bright morning sun filtered through the leaves of the trees they were sheltering under. The suns warmth woke Ash from his deep slumber. He opened his eyes slowly and was surprised at his surroundings, not remembering how he got here. He felt a wait against his chest and looked down to see the girl he had saved yesterday with her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around his waist sleeping peacefully. He looked around and saw Pikachu curled up just to his left with her tail tucked cutely around her body. And next to her he realised with a start was the injured Squirtle that he had saved yesterday. How did he get out of his ball he wondered. Then he wondered if Squirtle was the one that he had seen in the red flash of light right before he fell unconscious. HE decided to wait for the others to wake up to ask questions. And looked around at the rest of his surroundings. They were huddled under the trunk of a large tree with a few other trees surrounding them. The leaves were dripping water all around the ground, and the remains of a fire were a few meters away. He could see that path a few hundred meters away and could see the girls mangled bike as a twisted lump of red metal leaning against one of the other trees nearby.

He decided to get up and inspect it. So he slowly and gently removed himself from the clutches of the girl and rested her head on his backpack. Then he walked over to it and winced at the sight. It was a write off. There was no way it would ever be rideable again and it was all his fault. He sighed guiltily and turned to go back to where his pokemon and the girl were sitting. Only to find that the girls eyes were awake, wide with shock and staring at him. Her mouth was agape and she was clearly struggling to ask the hundreds of questions going through her mind. He took her silence as a chance to finally look at her properly.

She wore short blue jeans that showed off her long shapely legs, they had red suspenders that stretched over her shoulders and held her yellow vest in place. He could see the straps of a training bra underneath the suspenders that held her bra in place covering her fairly small C cup breasts. She had a very pretty face with beautiful green eyes, and she had her bright orange hair tied up in a spiky ponytail. She was really hot he realised with a start.

He was snapped out of admiring her body when she coughed. "Well, you done checking me out yet? Pervert." She snapped at him. Realising what he had been doing he raised his hands in surrender and tried to defend himself. "Uh sorry, I just hadn't got the chance to look at you properly since I saved you yesterday. Its a good thing I did though, It would be a shame for such a beautiful girl like you to drown or get killed by a bunch of lousy birds." She blushed as he called her beautiful, and looked away while she though of a snappy retort. However to her surprise she couldn't come up with one as she turned back to look at her supposed rescuer. She had to admit that he was handsome. His dark brown eyes seemed full of concern and compassion as well as mischief. And his shaggy looking black hair framed his chiseled face really well. She blushed again despite herself before managing to ask "Did you really save me? The last thing I remember I was fishing for a Squirtle in the river and then I fell in."

"Um well, I didn't see you fall into the river, and I didn't pull you out of it. But I was coming back to the path when I saw an abandoned camp and a fishing rod near the river. The current was really strong so I thought whoever was there might have fallen in. I took all of the stuff and got on the bike I found there and peddled down the river as fast as I could. I eventually found you washed up near the shore of the river unconscious. Unfortunately there were 3 vicious looking Fearow circling over you. And just as I got there they started to attack. Luckily my Pikachu managed to take one out and I caught it. Then I put you on the bike and rode to Viridian as fast as I could. But as I was riding one of the Fearow hit the bike with a gust attack and we got blown into a ditch. I fell unconscious but I think my Pikachu and Squirtle knocked out the other two Fearow, pulled us out of the ditch and brought us over here." As he finished telling the story he saw a bunch of emotions rush through her face and he worried that she wasn't going to believe him. Then much to his surprise she leant over and kissed him on the cheek. Pikachu who was watching from where she lay giggled as the girl pulled the exact same move she had on Squirtle. It looks like ill have competition when it comes to Ash she thought to herself.

Ash was shocked at the way the girl had reacted. And then realised that he still had to tell her one thing. He winced as he stepped to the side and revealed the state that her bike was in. She looked at him, and then looked back at the bike before promptly thumping him on the head with her bag and storming over to her bike to inspect it. Ash rubbed his head and the already forming lump as he went over to her to try and apologise. "I'm really sorry about your bike, I was trying to get you back to Viridian safely and had to use it to get there faster. It got wrecked when the Fearow hit it with gust and we crashed in the ditch. She turned around and looked at him. Seeing the sincerity in his eyes she decided that it was just a bike, and after all he had been trying to save her life when it was wrecked. So she stood up and pouted at him. "Well i guess it isn't really your fault. But now that I don't have a bike I cant get around quickly. And I don't want to go walking everywhere alone."

He looked at her curiously before she smiled at him and said "Looks like ill just have to stick around with you then_…. umm you still havent told me your name by the way."

"Uhh my name is Ash Ketchum and id love some company if you want to stick along. I only have a few pokemon at the moment but i'm on a journey to become a pokemon master and soon enough there'll be plenty of pokemon around to keep us company.

She looked at him then held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Ash, Im misty waterflower and Im going to be the strongest water type trainer in the whole world. Also thanks for saving my life I guess." Ash took her hand and the two shook, looking into each others eyes and silently agreeing to achieve both of their goals and help the other achieve theirs. Misty started looking around for her bag and fishing rod, finding them next to her bike and thankfully not wet from last nights storm. She looked over to Ash and watched as he gently woke up a small yellow pokemon that she assumed was his Pikachu. The pokemon happily squeaked at her trainer and jumped up to sit on his shoulder. As she looked around the remains of the fir pit her eyes landed on a small blue pokemon with a shell. She gasped and ran over to it. "Oh my god Ash your Squirtle is adorable! Iv always wanted a Squirtle, at least if I travel with you ill be able to see one at work every day." Ash looked over and smiled at the excitement she had in her eyes. "Yeah he's a pretty cute little guy, I actually only caught him yesterday, just before I found your camp actually. He was being attacked by like 40 Spearow and luckily me and Pikachu here manage to save him." He said while scratching Pikachu affectionately on his ears.

"Wow" You actually caught the Squritle of route 1. Im impressed. My sisters told me that there has been a rare and powerful Squirtle living here for the last couple of months. Thats actually the whole reason i'm here, to find and catch that squirtle. But it looks like you beat me to it" She said pouting again. Then she smiled as Squirtle woke up and looked at her in confusion before happily spraying her with water. She just looked at him and laughed, with Ash, Pikachu and Squirtle all joining in.

End of Chapter 2.

Authors note: Any reviews with advice, ideas or suggestions for the story let me know in a review. Thanks


	3. The forest and Pewter city

Chapter 3. The forest.

Half an hour later the small group had made it back to the path, and were arriving at the gates of Viridian city. As soon as they arrived with Ash in the lead they headed straight for the Large building with the red roof, that Ash assumed was the Pokemon centre. They walked inside and were met by a smiling red haired Nurse that introduced herself as Nurse Joy. Ash dropped off all of his Pokemon except Pikachu at Nurse Joys desk to be healed and she told him they would be healed by 6pm that night. So they both decided to stay the night before heading out tomorrow morning.

They each booked a room next to each other and headed over to check them out. Ash found that the free rooms provided by this Pokemon centre were pretty damn good considering they were free. Each had its own bed, table and chairs and television as well as an en suite bathroom. Satisfied at their accommodation for the night, Ash and Pikachu waited for Misty outside and when she left her room the three companions headed into town to buy supplies for their journey. Ash wanted to travel through Viridian forrest tomorrow and head for pewter city and his first gym badge. And while Misty had voice her dislike of bug pokemon and her desire to rather go around the forrest, Ash would not be swayed and she had reluctantly agreed to go with him through the forrest on the condition that he protect her.

They found the Poke mart adjacent to the pokemon centre and walked inside to browse for supplies. Although Ash wasn't rich, he was fairly well off and had taken almost all of his money with him on his journey. He had worked around town form oat of his childhood to save funds for his journey and now he was able to spend it on supplies and hopeful earn more money on the way. So as he browsed he looked for anything of interest. First up he bought 20 pokeballs, 10 great balls and 5 ultra balls to use on his journey knowing that they should last a while. He then stocked up on all types of potions and status healing potions. As he was carrying the items to the front to pay, misty caught his attention and beckoned him to look at what she had found. He walked over and examined the small wooden box she was looking at. It had a beautiful design and upon opening it he grasped at the rare and beautiful objects inside. It was a complete collection of evolutionary stones.

There was every type of stone including a thunderstone he thought looking over at pikachu questioningly. She just shook her head signalling not yet. Nevertheless, he added the box to his stash and walked over to the counter to pay, as he was busy paying, the clerk told him that there was a special promotion on at the moment, and the because he had spent over 10,000 poke dollars he was entitled to a free TM from a limited selection as well as a free Metal coat. He was surprised and happy to hear that, taking the metal coat and putting it in his bag knowing it would be useful in the future, then asked what the selection of TM's was. The clerk took out a box and put it on the counter telling him he could choose any of the Tm's inside. As he flipped through the stack of disk he noticed a few fairly strong moves. Unfortunately there were no Giga Impact or hyper beam ones. He did however find an Earthquake, Flamethrower and Thunderbolt. He knew that Pikachu would learn thunderbolt soon enough, so decided against taking that. But he didn't know which of the other two he wanted to take. Both were powerful moves and would be useful to him. He tossed it up for a few minutes before he finally decided to put back the flamethrower one and take his free Earthquake Tm. He paid the clerk and thanked him before putting all of his newly acquired items in his bag and leaving back to the pokemon centre with Misty to have dinner and get ready for Viridian forest.

They both ate a delicious meal at the Pokemon centre cafeteria, enjoying the food too much to talk much. Misty did however look jealously at a male trainer as he walked in to the cafeteria with a Squirtle next to him, and kissed the squirtle as he sat down. Ash noticed the look and decided to ask her about it once they got to know each other better. When they finished their meal they headed to the front desk and Ash picked up all of his pokemon from nurse joy. They then headed up to their rooms for an early night. And after saying goodnight they both headed in. Ash showered and changed into his pyjamas then turned out the lights and got into bed ready for a good night of sleep. Unfortunately Pikachu had other ideas. She crawled into bed with him as soon as he turned the lights off and began squeaking as cutely as possible.

He couldn't see her in the dark but knew what she wanted. So he just pulled his pyjama bottoms down and allowed her to start sucking his dick. This was her first time ever sucking it, and she could be rely fit the head into her small mouth. But she was determined to make Ash happy and worked at it for a while. "Uhh Pikachu thats amazing" He groaned, The cute slurping and sucking sounds she made kept Ash hard as he tried not to cum too prematurely. He wasn't able to last long however as she had a trick up her sleeve. She let out the smallest amount of static electricity from her cheeks and sent the electricity into Ash's dick. She then waited with her mouth covering the head as Ash felt more pleasure than he thought was possible immediately came in her tiny mouth. She greedily sucked up all of the cum before finally being satisfied and crawling onto his chest and curling up as he fell asleep under her. "I love you Pikachu" he muttered as he fell asleep.

Unbeknown to the two that had just fallen asleep, they had been heard by two others. The walls of Pokemon centre rooms are notoriously thin, and unfortunately for Ash and Pikachu, their bed was right up against the very thin wall that Misty's was up against. She lay awake frowning as she heard the two having fun. She wished that she had a male pokemon to do the same with. Her Staryu was alright in that department, but she really needed an actual cock, not just her staryu's leg. She sighed and vowed to find herself a male before falling asleep. Someone else had also heard the two having their fun, and was taking it worse than Misty. Squirtle wasn't quite sure why, but he could hear everything happening on the outside of his pokeball while he was inside it. And because no one knew about this, Ash hadn't bothered to put the ball far enough away that Squirtle wouldn't hear everything going on in the bed. Squirtle was upset when he realised that there was no way he could ever be with his new crush Pikachu. Ash was superior to him in every way and she was already with him. He sighed to himself before he went back to sleep in his ball.

The following morning the companions rose early in order to make it through the forest before dark. They met up in the hallway outside their room, went down to the cafeteria and ate a quick but filling breakfast and then thanking Nurse Joy left the Pokemon centre heading towards Pewter city and Ash's first badge. As they left town the path turned to dirt rather than concrete, and got thinner. The grass that had surrounded it on both sides turned to shrubbery and then trees and before long the group was engulfed in the gloom of the giant looming forrest.

The sounds of wild Pokemon filled the air as they walked through the claustrophobic path. Misty would shriek and cling to Ashs muscular arms every time she saw a bug pokemon, enjoying how safe she felt when she was close to him. About an hour in Ash had already caught a weedle, kakuna, caterpie and metapod. They bug types here were very weak and no match for Pikachu. They continued through the forrest and were about a quarter of the way through when they found a clearing full of wild pokemon. As they approached they received wary looks from the various different species present. "Im not here to hurt any of you, I promise. I just want to see whats going on" said ash raising his hands in surrender as he walked up to the group. As he got closer they relaxed a little and allowed him to pass. The pokemon were forming a circle around an arena shaped circular clearing in the middle of them. In the clearing stood a growlithe that was facing down a beedrill. As he watched the two leapt at each other, fangs and stingers raised. As they clashed in the middle the growlithe let out a stream of fire from its mouth that engulfed the beedrill and sent it flying backwards unconscious. Ash was surprised at how powerful the attack was and looked towards the growlithe. He scanned it with his pokedex.

Growlithe, the Puppy pokemon. While loyal to its master, the Growlithe will drive away enemies by barking and biting.

Type: Fire

Gender: Female

Cup size: n/a

Size: 2 foot 8 inches

Weight: 43 pounds

Level: 10

Moves: **Crunch** , Roar, Ember, Leer, Odor Sleuth.

This Growlithe was clearly strong, as it was able to beat that Beedril in one attack, and it was also almost as high levelled as his Pokemon. Ash decided he wanted to catch the Growlithe. So he Stepped forward and knelt down next to her. He asked her if he could battle her, and if he won capture her. She tilted her head and looked at him before finally nodding her understanding and getting into a battle stance. Ash decided to use Squirtle for his first real battle now, as he had the type advantage and should easily win. As Squirtle appeared on the field in a flash of red he looked back at Ash and then gazed sadly at Pikachu who wondered what was wrong. Ash then pointed at growlithe and told him that they were battling and if squirtle could win growlithe would join their team. Focusing back on the task at hand Squirtle shook his head to clear it of thoughts of Pikachu and focused on the Growlithe he was to face. She looked pretty powerful and he wasn't sure he could win, but was going to try as hard as he could. Hopefully if he became strong enough Pikachu would like him the way he liked her.

He glared at the growlithe and got ready. She started things off firing off a powerful ember attack his way. Without needing a command, he leapt to safety and fired a water gun directly at the growlithe who was caught off guard by his lightning fast dodge and counter attack. The growlithe was sent flying into a tree severely weakened from the super affective attack. But she wasn't giving up yet and slowly got to her face. She suddenly rushed at Squirtle using her superior speed to land a very powerful crunch attack on Squirtle's shell. HE was worried that she might crack it if this kept up and looked to Ash for a command. "Alright Squirtle, spin on your shell to shake her off and then use your strongest dragon pulse attack". Nodding Squirtle retracted his limbs and head into his shell and started spinning around as fast as he could. The growlithe was holding on for dear life with her teeth, but eventually was flung from his back across the clearing once more. As she lay stunned from the impact, squirtle stopped spinning and got to his feet slightly dizzy. This he started building up energy from within his body and opened his mouth. A ball of purple energy was forming slowly just in front of his mouth and after a few seconds he released it in a pulsing beam hitting the still stunned Growlithe head on and knocking her out instantly. Ash threw a pokeball at her while he walked over to Squirtle and congratulated him on his impressive victory in his first battle with Ash.

As Ash walked over to pick up his new Growlithe's pokeball, Squirtle was very surprised when Misty who was holding Pikachu came up to congratulate him. He knew she liked water pokemon but was still surprised when she dropped Pikachu and Picked up Squirtle holding him in a tight hug against her chest causing him to blush. "Way to go Squirtle! You're such an awesome Pokemon, what a great battle. I wish I had a strong water type like you on my team." Squirtle blushed more at the unexpected praise and smiled at misty proudly thanking her in Poke speech. As Misty put him down an amused Ash watched as Pikachu walked up to him and promptly congratulated him on winning his battle with a quick kiss. Ash laughed even more at the completely surprised look on squirrels face before once again he fainted from embarrassment and Ash returned him to his Pokeball.

Ash clipped both Growlithe and Squirtle's Pokeballs to his belt, and together with Misty he left the clearing and a very confused group of Pokemon. They continued along the path for a few hours with nothing eventful other than Ash defeating a few wild pokemon along the way. At around 1 they stopped for lunch. Ash had asked nurse joy to prepare them each a packed lunch and she had happily complied telling him to ask any of her relatives to do the same as they would be happy to provide young trainers with a healthy nutritions meal They ate together making idle conversation and Ash took this chance to check up on his pokemons levels and attacks. Pikachu was now level 14 and had learned quick attack and Thunder wave. Squirtle was level 14 as well and had learned bubble and withdraw. His only other Pokemon that he had been training was the Fearow that he had caught after it attacked Misty. It was a female and level 23. It knew Peck, Growl, Fury attack, Pursuit and Arial ace. But unfortunately it wouldn't listen to him as it was still too high levelled and held a grudge against him for knocking it out.

As they were Packing up and preparing to leave, Ash saw a shadow dart down from the trees to the right and attempt to snatch some of the crumbs from Ash's sandwich out of his hand. He jerked his hand back in surprise and looked to see that the shadow was in fact a Pidgeotto. He scanned it with his Pokedex,

Pidgeotto, an evolved form of Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution.

Type: Flying, normal

Gender: Female

Cup size: A

Size: 3 foot 10 inches

Weight: 70 pounds

Level: 18

Attacks: **Steel wing,** gust, sand attack, Whirlwind, Quick attack.

Ash was happy to have found another strong pokemon to add to his team. This Pidgeotto would make a good replacement flying type for his unruly Fearow. Pikachu jumped into battle and the two seemed to communicate telepathically as Pikachu moved exactly the way he would have commanded her to. She started things off with a thunderwave. The weak attack landed and paralysed the bird Pokemon. Pikachu cheered in triumph as her plan had worked . Pidgeotto was now essentially defenceless as Pikachu let posse thundershock after thundershock onto the helpless bird. The Pidgeotto proved to be tough as it withstood 5 of the super effective attack. However once the 5th one landed she had clearly taken too much damage and fell to the floor unconscious. Ash threw a pokeball, easily catching her and reached down to pick up Pikachu and give her a quick peck on the lips much to the resentment of Squirtle and even earning a jealous glare from Misty.

With the surprise addition to Ash's team, the group set out once more through the final quarter of the forest path and towards Pewter city. They walked for another hour and were making good progress. That was until the sound of angry buzzing and a pokemon battle could be heard off the path to their left. They decided to check it out, hoping to find new pokemon to catch and as the sounds got louder they finally came upon a clearing. The unconscious bodies of multiple Beedrill were strewn around the clearing, and the rest of their swarm was making the angry buzzing sound as they flew around the clearing angrily. Ash was shocked at the pokemon he saw in the middle of the clearing. A heavily injured and poisoned Scyther stood wobbling on shaky legs, it was bruised and battered and covered in bee stings, having obviously angered the swarm of beedrill in some way. Ash was surprised at the pokemon's resilience and strength. It had clearly been the one to knock out all of the beedrill on the ground around it, which was quite a feat for an untrained wild pokemon. Deciding to aid the Scyther before it could be even more badly hurt by the swarm of beedril, he stepped into the clearing.

Pikachu and Squirtle leapt into bate from his side and he released Growlithe and Pidgeotto from their pokeballs. His now 4 man strong team was quite a formidable team considering he had been on his journey for just over 2 days. And it seemed like the swarm of beedrill knew that. They were glancing at the new arrivals nervously and seemed reluctant to attack scyther again because of the unexpected reinforcements. Ash suddenly ordered all of his Pokemon to go on the offensive. The 13 or so Beedrill that were buzzing around the clearing were reduced to only 2 as Pikachus thundershock, Squirtles dragon pulse, Pidgeottos gust and growlithes ember took out 11 Beedrill simultaneously. The remaining two beedrill looked at each other before turning tail and flying away. Ash walked further into the clearing and congratulated all of his Pokemon on a good battle. Then he turned to the injured Scyther and knelt down next to it. He took an antidote out of his Backpack and started spraying it all over the Scythers body focusing on the cuts that were glowing a sickly purple colour. When Scyther was cured of the poison it looked up at Ash gratefully and nodded its thanks. Then as it tried to stand, its legs failed it and it winced. Looking down at its heavily bruised legs it sighed. Then knowing what had to be done looked at the boy next to it. It pointed at a pokeball lying ont the ground near the bag and tapped it. Allowing itself to be captured easily and knowing that this trainer would be able to take it to be fully healed soon enough. Ash smiled as the scyther joined his team and took out his Pokedex to scan the newest member of his team.

Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Its claws are sharp as swords, and it is a powerful flyer. This Pokémon is rarely seen by humans and almost never captured.

Type: Bug, Flying

Gender: Male

Size: 5 foot 2

Weight: 130 pounds

Level: 18

Attacks: **Night slash,** False swipe, Pursuit, Agility.

As he scanned the Scyther, Ash realised that he had a metal coat in his bag and wondered if Scyther would want to evolve into a Scizor, he assumed that it would as Scyther were generally proud pokemon and usually want to become stronger. And this one seemed very strong already and would probably jump at the chance of evolving into a powerful Scizor. "How the hell do you keep catching so many strong pokemon?" Wondered Misty out loud. She had yet to catch a single Pokemon since joining Ash, and still wanted to find a powerful male pokemon for her team, preferably a water type.

They continued on through the forest with few distractions. Ash still stopped to battle any wild pokemon they came across and even beat a weird looking trainer with a samurai sword. But within an hour they had made it clear of the forest and were entering Pewter city. It seemed like the city was just a giant Quarry, as there were lots of heavy trucks and bulldozers around and lots of men wearing hard hats. As they entered the city they spotted the pokemon centre and headed towards it. Nurse Joy quickly healed Ash's Pokemon for him and he headed over to the gym to book a match for the following day. Upon getting a booking set for the following morning at 9 am, Ash returned to the pokemon centre to have dinner with Misty and his pokemon. They each rented a room again and misty made sure to book the one across the hall.

They ate yet another delicious dinner courtesy of the Pokemon Cafeteria, with the most exciting moment being when Ash let out scyther who had been healed and showed him the metal coat. He then showed Scyther a picture of a Scizor on his Pokedex and asked if Scyther wanted to evolve. Without a word Scyther simply touched the Metal coat and started glowing. After a few seconds it stopped, and Ash's newly evolved Scizor stood in front of them. he was actually now taller than Ash, standing at 6 foot and his skin had turned red, and now looked like it was made of steel. His scythe arms had turned into powerful looking claws and he already looked and felt much stronger. Ash quickly scanned him and found that he had gained some new moves. Now he knew bullet punch and Metal claw, along with the rest of his moves. Ash then decided that Scizor would be part of his battle team for tomorrows Gym battle. He told the others that he had already chose Scizor, then he also chose Squirtle who was on level 15 and one level from evolving. Ash hoped the gym battle would give squirtle enough experience to push him to the point of evolving. His final Pokemon would be Pikachu he decided before putting everyone back in their pokeballs. He said goodnight to Misty and headed to his room for another early night, knowing that he would probably be kept awake yet again.

As he closed the door and took his clothes off he felt Pikachu staring at him hungrily. He grinned and turned around to face her. "So you want to go again huh Pikachu?" He asked as she nodded furiously. He knelt down so he was face to face with her and gave her a passionate Kiss on the lips. She moaned into his mouth and started licking at the inside of his Mouth. They continued to make out for another 5 minutes before Pikachu broke it off. She looked down at his steadily rising erection then looked back at him. He smiled and let her slowly lower her mouth onto his now rock hard dick. She once again began slurping and sucking at it as best she could, still only able to get the head into her mouth. And after 10 minutes once again she got frustrated and used her secret move. Zapping his dick and causing him to instantly shoot his load into her mouth with a grunt of pure pleasure. Pikachu hungrily gulped down every last drop of his tasty cum before she realised he was going limp again. She put a stop to that by grabbing his dick with both hands and pumping it a few times. Then she literally jumped onto his dick and impaled herself on it. Once again it was an extremely tight fit and she groaned with pleasure as her extremely tight little pussy clamped down on her Masters dick and she tried to push herself further down onto it. By now the two of them were panting and moaning in pleasure as she started to lift herself up and then grind herself lower onto Ash's dick. This was however too much for a certain jealous water type who had heard the whole thing up until now, and with a flash of red, Squirtle released himself from his ball to confront Pikachu and his master.

Ash yelped in surprise as Squirtle appeared next to him and Pikachu jus grinned at squirtle and looked hungrily at his shell where his dick was currently hiding. As soon as he saw what was happening Squirtle started blushing furiously, but was determined not to faint again. He looked at Pikachu and started yelling at her in poke speech which Ash couldn't understand. "Why are you fucking our master? Pokemon aren't meant to fuck humans its weird." Then he looked away with tears welling in his eyes. "Besides I thought you liked ME."

Pikachu was furious. "First of all, Pokemon most definitely should fuck humans, its like the best thing ever and isn't weird at all, and I'm 100% that if you asked Ash would let you go and fuck Misty right now because she certainly wants it. And secondly no shit I like you, iv been waiting for you to kiss me or something. Jeez why can guys never take a hint." She fumed, while still pumping herself up and down on Ash's dick. Squirtle was taken aback by her outburst. He didn't understand why she was so fine with having sex with another species. It seemed weird to him, and as he was mulling this over he was hit with the realisation that yes, she did indeed like him and was waiting for him to make a move. He face palmed himself for being so shy and stupid and also for getting jealous of Ash. "But how can you like me and also like and have have sex with Ash. How can you like two different people?" I like Ash because he's my master, and he's really hot and his dick is soooooo good. And I like you because you're cute when you're nervous and saved my life so you're clearly powerful."

Squirtle sweatdropped as she said she loved Ash because of his dick. He knew that his was tiny in comparison to Ash's and hoped that Pikachu wouldn't mind when it came to that. Then he decided that he was just going to go for it. He jumped up onto the bed next to Pikachu and Ash and nervously climbed up onto Ash's heaving chest. He felt weird standing on his naked trainer while the girl he liked was sitting on said trainers dick, but decided to suppress it as he walked over to Pikachu and leant in and kissed her as hard as he could on the lips, hoping against hope that she would enjoy slowly opened his eyes as he finished the kiss to find Pikachu moaning in ecstasy with a huge crimson blush on her face as she pulled away from the kiss. She was now trying to bounce on Ash's cock as hard and as fast as she could, before she finally reacher her climax and released her juices to explode down Ash's dick and onto Squirtles face. He was surprised to say the least, then blushed and fell backwards off the bed to the floor, unconscious once again.

PIkachu rode her orgasm out for a few seconds and then felt Ash's dick clench up until a few seconds later he let out another huge burst of cum into her waiting womb. She knew that he couldn't get her pregnant but right now she wished he could as she sat on his dick with her womb full of his potent seed. They both looked down to the floor at Squirtle, wondering if he was okay. He had just fainted once again so Ash laughed and returned him to his Pokeball to rest up for the gym battle the next morning. The two sighed and separated now exhausted and ready for bed, falling asleep in each others arms and excited for the gym battle they would be having the next day.

Across the hall however, Misty was lying awake in her bed. She could no longer hear it, but she knew that Ash was fucking Pikachu. And the thought of that was making her horny and restless. She hadn't had proper sex in over 6 months and was really missing it. She was seriously considering asking Ash if she could borrow his Squirtle for the night. As she lay in bed, idly fingering herself in an attempt to get off she came to a decision. If she didn't catch a male pokemon in the next week, she was going to Ash and asking for either Squirtle, or himself. She couldn't take it anymore. And she fell asleep still not satisfied.

The following morning, Ash awoke earlier than he normally did. He went through his morning routine as quickly as he could, showering and getting ready within 10 minutes. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 6:30. He had two and a half hours before his gym match and he was going to make the most of it. He decided not to wake misty up as he and Pikachu headed to the cafeteria for a quick breakfast. When they had eaten their fill, they both made their way to the back of the pokemon centre and found its training fields. Setting his bag down and releasing all of his pokemon from their pokeball, Ash got ready for 2 hours of hard training before his first gym match.

As his Pokemon emerged all looking ready to go, except for Squirtle who still looked shocked at what had happened last night. He hoped his water type would be ready in time for the battle, as he was counting on him. But he pushed it to the back of his mind and started training everyone. "Ok guys, we have 2 hours until our gym match, and were going to make the most of it."

"Scizor, I want you to train with Pidgeotto and work on you speed and metal claw. Practice combining agility and metal claw which could be a great combo. And Pidgeotto focus on blocking his attacks, and work on your speed when dodging." The two Pokemon nodded and looked at each other before heading to the other side of the field and starting to fly at each other as fast as they could clashing in the middle of the field in a flash of metal and feathers.

Ash smiled at them, then turned to Growlithe and Squirtle. "Now I want you guys to train together. Squirtle I want you to practice hiding in your shell, and then spinning while shooting a water gun attack out. And Growlithe I want you to work on resisting the super effective water attack. Just stand there and take it until you've had enough. Then jump out of the way and tell Squirtle to stop. This will make you a lot stronger in the long run trust me." The two all nodded and headed off to practice, leaving only Pikachu and Ash. "Well Pikachu, today i'm going to hopefully teach you how to learn Iron tail. You have a good electric type move set, but you have no strong attacks to defend against rock or ground types. So Iron tail can cover that weakness." She smiled at him and nodded as it was a good idea.

The two headed over to the trees near the field and started to practice. Ash made Pikachu gather as much energy in her tail as she could and try to make it as hard as she could. Then he made her jump and smash it as hard as she could into a nearby tree. At first it didn't seem to be working. But after an hour or so Pikachu had made great progress. She was now able to successfully form an Iron tail for long enough to hit a tree. But she still needed to generate more power in the attack, it was only able to go a few inches into the tree trunk and Ash knew that she could make it much stronger with time. He smiled at Pikachu and picked her up patting her head affectionately. She was doing really well. And now he decided that they had done enough training for now as he didn't want to wear everyone out before the big gym battle. He told everyone to stop and they all came over to him. He congratulated everyone on their hard work and training then recalled them to their pokeballs. As he walked back to the cafeteria, he noticed Misty standing near the exit to the centre staring longingly at him, he was puzzled and decided he'd ask her about it when they were alone tonight.

It was now 8:30 and they ate a bit more breakfast in the cafeteria before they all headed to the gym together for Ash's battle. Upon arrival they found the gym to be a large intimidating building with a huge set of double doors for its entrance. Ash walked forward and pushed open the huge doors, causing them to swing open with a loud bang. They entered the gym to find it dark, with no lights on anywhere. Ash knew this was an intimidation tactic as he had been here yesterday to book his match. So he just smiled when he heard a deep intimidating voice from the other side of the room. "Are you here to challenge the Pewter city Gym?"

"Yes I am, I am Ash Ketchum of pallet and I challenge the Pewter city gym for its Boulder badge." Ash replied formally.

The lights in the room suddenly turned on, momentarily blinding Ash and misty, but the lights then reviled a dirt field dotted with rocks that would be where the battle took place. And standing on a raised platform oppose where they now stood was the Pewter City gym leader. He had Spiky black hair and slanted eyes, and was slightly taller than Ash was. He looked to be around 18 years old which was fairly young for a gym leader, but Ash knew you didn't earn a place as a gym leader without talent and skill as a trainer.

"My name is Brock and I am the Pewter city gym leader." He said as he jumped down from his platform to land on the other side of the field. "Welcome Ash, iv been looking forward to this battle since you booked it yesterday, you seem like a talented trainer."

"Thanks Brock i'v been looking forward to this match too. This is my first gym battle and i'm really excited." "Well I hope that my gym can live up to your expectations."

"Now if you'd like to begin, then step into your trainer box" Brock said nodding to a small area designated for the trainers that challenged his gym.

A man seemed to materialise in the middle of the field and walked over to the side of the field holding two flags. "I will be the refers to this official gym battle between the challenger Ash Ketchum of pallet town, and the Pewter city gym leader Brock. Only the challenger is allowed substitutions and each trainer is allowed 3 pokemon"

"Begin!"

As the umpire called to start they both threw their pokeballs simultaneously. In front of Brock appeared a small rock shaped pokemon that identified itself as a Geodude as it got into a battle stance. Ash had chosen his Scizor first, because its Metal claw and agility combo was now very formidable and he was sure that its superior speed could take out at least two of Brock's slow rock type pokemon.

Scizor appeared in a flash of red and narrowed its slit like eyes at its opponent. "A scizor, and a strong looking one at that. I'm impressed Ash, I normally only get challengers with Squirtle or bulbasaur because of the obvious type advantage. Not many trainers actually use Steel types against me even though they have the advantage. Im sure this will be an exciting match."

Ash grinned at Brock and decided to start things off. "Scizor Use Agility a few times to raise your speed and then go in for a bullet punch when you're done." He called. Brock narrowed his eyes, So Ash was starting off by raising his Pokemons stats? Not many trainers actually did that but it was a very effective battle strategy. He knew that he couldn't let the Scizor max out its speed or he would never be able to beat it. "Ok geodude we need to stop that scizor from using agility, use mud sport on the ground around it to slow it down and then follow up with a rollout" Geodude complied and shot thick globs of mud towards Scizor, while none of them made contact directly, they were affective at slowing Scizor down as its legs got stuck in the mud. "Scizor take off on your wings and use your agility bullet punch combo. Take it out in one hit!" yelled Ash. Scizor grind evilly at Geodude who had just started a rollout attack and was about to hit Scizor with it. But at the least second he disappeared in a burst of speed thanks to agility and Geodude found itself smashing head first into the wall of the arena. It was disorientated and dazed for a few seconds, allowing Scizor to appear behind it and loose a flurry of powerful punches faster than the eye could see directly into Geodude's back. The super effective steel type attack was obviously too much for Geodude to handle and it fainted.

Brock smiled as he realised his Geodude had been completely outclassed by the young boy in front of hims scizor and recalled her. "Good job Geodude, that scizor is really strong."

"That scizor you have there is incredibly strong Ash, I can tell you've done a good job raising and training it." "Thanks Brock that means a lot coming from a Gym leader like you." Ash smiled.

Then without replying Brock sent his second pokemon onto the field. This time it was a Graveller the evolved form of Geodude. Ash grinned at the new challenge. He knew Graveller would be stronger than Geodude, it would have better defence and more health and was a higher level. A tough opponent, just like Scizor liked. "Alright Scizor, you ready for this? You still have the speed bonus from agility so start things off with a bullet punch." Scizor complied and disappeared again in a blur of speed. It appeared behind the graveller and landed another successful flurry of punches on its back before returning to its side of the field. Graveller was weakened by the attack but still standing. And now it was Brock's turn. He knew he couldn't use any ground type attacks like Graveller's Magnitude because Scizor was airborne. This only left him with Rollout and rock throw. He opted for the latter, as it had more chance of hitting, although he knew with scissors raised speed it would be tough to land any attacks at all. "Alright Graveller, rapid fire rock throw, its fast so just throw as many rocks as you can and cover the field with them, it cant dodge then.

Graveller grunted and started ripping chunks out of the ground around it to throw at Scizor. The air was soon filled with large chunks of rock and dirt. Ash didn't want that to connect so decided to stick with his guns. "Alright Scizor one more time, use agility but this time try metal claw and aim for its back where you hit it with Bullet punch."

Scizor nodded once more, and began flying at high speed through the incoming rock barrage. While normally it would have been hard to dodge them all, with Scizor's immensely increased speed they seemed to be travelling in slow motion as he dodged and weaved through them. He flew through them and appeared behind Graveller once more, but this time he charged up power in his right claw and it glowed with a metallic hue. HE then brought his powerful metal claw attack down directly on Graveller's already weakened back. The strength of the blow sent Graveller flying through the air to come crashing down on the other side of the arena with Swirls in its eyes. Brock gave ash a rueful smile. "That Scizor of yours really is something Ash, I'm not sure if even my strongest Pokemon can take it down. But i'm giving it a shot anyway." He grabbed his final Pokeball after returning Graveller and released his strongest pokemon, Onyx onto the battle field. The large rock snake roared as it made its appearance and Scizor glared at it, know that it would be a lot stronger than either of the two Pokemon he had just defeated.

Brock started things off "Ok Onix use harden a few times until Scizor attacks." The rock snake started channelling energy into his thick skin, and it glowed with a metal sheen having successfully raised its defence. It did this a few more times as Scizor sat waiting for his trainers knew that Harden would make Onix much more resistant to any physical attack, and that Scizor only had Physical attacks like Metal claw and Bullet punch in his arsenal. Those attacks would do no where as much damage as they normally would with Onix's raised defence. He was debating whether to switch out Scizor for Squirtle now, and use Squirtles special attacks like water gun and Dragon Pulse to take out the Onyx as it didn't have increased resistance to them and was weak against water attacks. But he also didn't want to lose all of Scizor's increased speed during the switch. He wished Scizor knew how to use U-turn or Baton pass. But unfortunately he would need another 10 levels until he learned either.

Ash gritted his teeth and decided to get as much damage on the Onyx as he could with Scizor before he finished it with Squirtle. "Allright Scizor before it can use harden again hit it with Bullet punch and then Metal claw. Aim for the Back of its head, its weakest there." Scizor nodded and disappeared from sight with its speed. It appeared behind Onix's head and landed a Bullet Punch and a Metal claw in rapid succession. But unfortunately this was what Brock was waiting for. "Onix Use bind on Scizor and don't let it go." He commanded. And before Scizor could react, Onix had spun and wrapped him in its long and powerful tail. Scizor was helpless to escape as the Rock snake tightened its grip, squeezing Scizor as hard as it could. Scizor was in obvious pain from the powerful attack, and Ash decided enough was enough. Raised speed or not he wasn't about to let Scizor get seriously injured for no reason. "alright Scizor return" He said holding out his pokeball and calling his pokemon back. "Nice job buddy, have a good long rest now, you deserve it."

"Im impressed that you actually called Scizor back. Most trainers would have simply let it get knocked out. You truly care for your Pokemon Ash."

"Thanks Brock, no point in letting him get injured more than he needs to be right." Ash replied. Then he grabbed Squirtles ball from his belt hoping that this battle would be enough to make Squirtle evolve and give him the win. He threw Squirtles ball and his water type appeared in a flash of red on the field. He had a determined look on his face and looked back towards Ash. His eyes meeting Pikachus. He was determined to win this battle for her.

"Alright squirtle, Onix's defence is raised a lot so your tackle will be pretty useless. But I want you to start things off with a water gun. Aim for its eyes and try to blind it." Squirtle immediately shot a powerful jet of water from his mouth that collided with Onix's face before it could react. It was momentarily blinded from super effective attack and took quite a lot of damage. Then without a command from Ash Squirtle began charging up a dragon Pulse. With Onix still blinded he released his powerful dragon type attack hitting Onix once again in the head. The giant snake roared in pain and almost fell over, but was clearly still ready to continue the battle. "Onix use bind once again, and when you land it use body slam on Squirtle full power." With surprising speed and agility the giant snake slithered over to Squirtle and wrapped its long tail around the turtle pokemon. As Onix began to constrict Squirtle Ash figured out how he was going to beat it.

He allowed Onix to wrap Squirtle, but as soon as it did he called out his plan. "Squirtle, just like you practiced, hide in your shell and use spinning water gun to free yourself then use one more Dragon pulse at full power. Squirtle was already wrapped tightly but understood what his trainer wanted. He tucked all of his appendages into his shell and started spinning it around inside of Onix's wrap attack. As he gathered speed he started shooting out a Water gun attack that spiralled out of his shell and did a huge amount of damage to Onix as it had no way of escaping the powerful close ranged attack. Onix Roared in pain and released Squirtle from its wrap, and folioing Ash's instructions Squirtle showered up the strongest Dragon Pulse attack he had ever tried to make. The purple energy ball in front of his mouth got bigger than his head before he finally released it at Onix. The powerful attack landed and caused a massive explosion, covering the arena in ash and smoke. And as Squirtle stood there triumphantly his body started to feel weird and a strange white light appeared around him. He didn't know what it was and was trying to figure it out when the smoke engulfed him and he could no longer see.

Everyone in the room was looking at the field in anticipation. Wondering who had won. And as the smoke finally cleared there was a clear winner. Onix lay in a heap near Brock with swirls in its eyes out cold. And near Ash stood Squirtle, except he was no longer a Squirtle. He had grown at least a foot, gotten wider and stronger, his shell was now bigger and he had large wing like ears on his head now. Misty gasped from behind Ash where she had been silently watching the match so far. squirtle had evolved, and he was the biggest Wartorle she had ever seen. She subconsciously drooled a little bit and felt her pussy getting wet as she imagined fucking him.

Wartortle stood tall on his side of the field as Brock called back his unconscious Onix. Brock smiled at ash. "Congratulations on winning your first gym battle Ash, you certainly deserved it. I must say you have some very strong pokemon, id love the opportunity to look at them closer some time. But for the moment id like to present you with the boulder badge as proof of your victory over the Pewter city gym." He walked over and produced a small metal badge forming the shape of the Pewter gym symbol. He smiled as he handed the badge to Ash. And as Ash was thanking him, surprised Ash by also producing a small disk, which Ash realised was a TM. "As a bonus for every person that beats my gym, I give them this TM."

It contains rock slide and can be used as many times as you want to teach one of your pokemon how to use rock slide." He handed Ash the Tm as swell as the badge. And Ash put the Tm in his bag and then the gym badge in his empty badge case. He stared proudly at his new badge, before shaking Brock's hand and thanking him for the battle. As he walked out of the gym with Pikachu on his shoulder and Misty and Wartortle in tow Brock smiled at the boy found himself in deep contemplation. He knew that Ash was special. And he had been wanting to leave the gym and go on an adventure for a long time now. This seemed like the perfect opportunity for him to do just that. So as the young trainer left his gym he also left from the opposite end to find his father and tell him his plan.

End of chapter 3.

Authors note: Next chapter Ash catches some new Pokemon, and might meet his first legendary. I plan on having him catch at least a few legendaries throughout this story. But i doubt ill have him use them in battle much. But if anyone has more suggestions for Pokemon on Ash's team (That could believably be found in Kanto) or if anyone has specific legendaries they want Ash to catch then let me know in a review.


	4. Baby Pokemon and Mount Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 4. Baby Pokemon and Mount Moon.

As Ash walked back to the Pokemon centre he looked over the town map that he had bought back at Viridian city. According to the map the next closest city to Pewter was Cerulean city. It was about a weeks walk from Pewter and held its own Pokemon gym, he knew that Misty was from Cerulean and decided to ask her about the city. "Hey Misty, according to the map the next city we should head to is Cerulean. Aren't you from there?"

She looked kinda nervous as she answered. "Uhh yea, I used to live at the Gym there with my 3 older sisters. We all trained using water type pokemon together for as long as I can remember. But they were always bossy and mean to me, and they never really liked pokemon battling. So I decided to leave the gym to go on a journey of my own. I hope they aren't being idiots and just handing out free badges or something, it'd be just like them to not want to actually battle trainers for the gym." She was getting angry at the though of her lazy older sisters ruining the reputation of her fathers gym, so Ash decided to not press the matter further. However because Misty came from the gym and was a water type specialist, he could now assume that the Cerulean gym used water type Pokemon, and his Pikachu would be very useful in his gym battle there.

Ash was deep in thought, planning his battle at the Cerulean gym and thinking up new strategies and combinations to teach his pokemon when they arrived back at the Pokemon centre. They had each booked rooms for two nights, so they decided to leave tomorrow morning. It was only 4 in the afternoon, so Ash decided to head to the training field once again to work on his new strategies with his pokemon.

Misty joined him, but this time she decided to join him in his training. As she released her pokemon he realised that this was actually the first time that he was seeing any of her pokemon. She had a Staryu, a Starmie and a Goldeen. They were all clearly water types, as Ash expected. HE quickly scanned each one with his pokedex to see what level they were and what moves they had. her Starmie was level 20. It knew Water gun, swift, harden, tackle and Bubblebeam. Her Staryu was level 18, and knew Water gun, Swift, Harden and tackle. And finally her Goldeen was level 16 and knew Peck, Supersonic, Horn attack, flail and Water pulse. Ash was pleasantly surprised to see that Misty had such strong pokemon, and asked her if she would like to train with him and his Pokemon. She was surprised at his request but knew that it would be a great way for her to make her own pokemon stronger so agreed happily.

Ash had his Growlithe work with misty and her water types. She was level 16 at the moment and he wanted her to be at least level 30 before he evolved her with his fire stone. He asked Misty to help growlithe work on her water resistance, as well as speed and dodging abilities. He then left Pidgeotto and Scizor to work on the same thing they had been practising before the gym battle and took the newly evolved Wartortle and Pikachu with him into the nearby forest for some one on one battling and training. They found a small clearing about 50 meters into the forrest that looked perfect for some intense training. He started things off by having the two spar in a mock battle. Wartortle looked reluctant to attack Pikachu, but was promptly fine with it as he was hit by a pretty powerful thundershock. He glared at Pikachu as she stuck her tongue out at him. He narrowed his eyes and retaliated, starting an intense battle that lasted over half an hour.

By the end of the battle both Pokemon were exhausted, just As Ash had been planning. The two were sweating and panting profusely as he gave them an evil grin. "Now that you're both good and tired, its time for the real training to begin." They both sweatdropped and glared at their master. "Ok. start off with 15 laps around this clearing each and then I want each of you to do 50 push ups." The two groaned, but started running nevertheless as he watched them with a sadistic smile. 10 minutes later and they had both finished the laps and push ups. He could tell that they were completely exhausted. He knew that this boot like style training method was very brutal. But it was very effective and he was positive that they would both be much fitter, stronger and faster in no time. But for now, they were both on the verge of unconsciousness. He decided to pity them and was about to recall Wartortle and head back to the Pokemon centre when he heard a faint sound coming from further into the forest.

He was curious as to what could be making such a strange sound this deep in the forest. It was probably a pokemon, but the sound was faint and high pitched. Not the kind of sound one would expect from a normal wild pokemon. As he followed the sound with an exhausted Pikachu and Wartortle in tow, the faint sounds grew louder. But as he neared the source of the sound he realised that something was wrong. It was weak and high pitched. And it sounded like the cries of a baby or injured Pokemon. He was getting worried now as he frantically looked around for the Pokemon that was crying out. The trees around him were now thick and gnarled. Their tangled branches seemed to grab at him as he searched for the source of the pitiful cries.

He pushed his way through an almost solid wall of tangled vines and fell forwards into a tiny clearing in the middle of the forest. The trees that surrounded it seemed to make it smaller than it really was. They loomed in and seemed to be trying to hide the small clearing from unwanted eyes.

The small clearing was about 5 meters by 5 meters and covered with lush green grass. In its centre was a small round Pokemon nest. It was made up of dead leaves, twigs and grass. And the pitiful sounds of a crying Pokemon were coming from inside the nest. Ash made his way to his feet and cautiously walked over to the nest so as not to scare the Pokemon inside the nest with his sudden appearance.

As he crept up to the nest and carefully peered inside, the mewling from inside the nest stopped. He grasped at what he found inside. A small white jackal looking Pokemon was curled up inside the nest. He couldn't recognise its species though. And he had thought he knew every single species of Pokemon native to Kanto. But this one, although still a baby looked like nothing he had ever seen before. It had pale white shiny fur and long pointy ears. Its long bushy tail was tipped with a different shade of brighter white, and a bush mane of the same colour around its neck. It looked up at him with huge innocent black eyes that were full of curiosity and fear. It was very small, and clearly only a few weeks old judging on its size. He was immediately captivated by how insanely cute the baby pokemon was. Its eyes were so large and full of emotion that he found himself drawn in, lost in the depths of how beautiful they were. He had to force his eyes away, as he needed to focus on the task at hand. This was no ordinary Pokemon, and it was still a baby. But where where its parents and why was it all alone in the middle of the forest like this. And even more importantly what type of pokemon was it?

He could answer the last question at least, and pulled his Pokedex from his pocket to scan the Pokemon.

Eevee, The evolution Pokemon. Eevee is rarely seen, and can adapt to severe habitats by evolving, changing its capabilities and form.

Type: Normal

Gender: Female

Size: 11 Inches

Weight: 12 Pounds.

Ability: Adaptability

Level: 3

Attacks: Growl, Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand and **Shadow Ball.**

Ash's jaw dropped as his Pokedex identified the baby Pokemon in the nest as an Eevee. He had seen plenty of photos of Eevee before, but never seen one in the flesh. But he was 100% sure that Eevee were normally brown coloured. This one looked completely different to every other Eevee he had ever seen or heard of. It was clearly a unique Pokemon, and he had no idea why any it would be all alone here in the middle of the forest. And he knew that he couldn't simply leave it here alone. Without the help of its parents it was surely going to die. So Ash decided to take it back to the Pokemon centre with him and ask nurse joy for help,

So he knelt down next to the nest and unzipped the top of his bag. He rearranged its contents to make it a bit softer, and formed a small hollow near the top. Then he gently leaned over and picked up the baby Eevee, softly cooing soothing words to keep it calm and make it know that he meant it no harm. He gently placed the Eevee in the small makeshift nest he had made in the Top of his bag and smiled as it fit baby Eevee looked content with its new nest and yawned sleepily. He zipped his bag up around Eevee to secure her more safely and then stood up putting his bag on his back. He looked over his shoulder and could just see the top of the Baby Eevees head as she slept in his backpack.

Then he turned to leave, noticing the looks he was getting from Pikachu and Squirtle. By the looks of it they wanted to keep her. But he knew that he needed to get her to nurse Joy first to see what she though on the matter. So he returned Wartortle to his Pokeball and let Pikachu jump onto his shoulder. Then he started making his way back to the Pokemon centre through the thick overgrown trees.

It took him a lot longer to make it back to the clearing he had been training in earlier because he wasn't in a rush and kept checking on the baby Eevee. As he emerged from the forest and into the training ground that he had left his pokemon and Misty he was puzzled when he found that there was no one there. He had only been gone an hour or so he thought to himself. But then as he checked his watch and saw that it was now 8:00 he was amazed at how long he had been in the forest without realising it. Now he needed to find Misty and his POkemon soon because he knew they would definitely be worried. He rushed into the Pokemon centre to look for them.

And when he made it to the front desk he found a red eyed Misty standing with his Pokemon standing huddled together. She was talking to a blue haired lady with a Police officers outfit who was jotting down notes on a notepad as Misty talked, and Nurse Joy stood behind the counter staring wide eyed as the girl talked. He mentally sighed as he realised he had worried Misty and his pokemon a lot by disappearing like that and hoped they would understand. Misty looked like she was filing a missing persons report or something, which seemed a little extreme to him. But as he walked over to the group he was sure he could resolve the issue when he told everyone his reasons for disappearing.

"Hey Misty, so thats where you and my Pokemon are. Ive been looking all over for you guys" He said cheerfully as he approached the desk. The three women standing at the desk all turned to look at him with varying emotions on their face. Nurse Joy looked relieved, and so did the blue haired police officer. But Misty's green eyes were full of lots of conflicting emotions. She was extremely relieved and happy to see Ash safe again. But she was angry at him for disappearing on her and leaving her like that without telling her where he was going. She couldn't decide whether she wanted to run up to him and kiss him right now, or slap him across the face. And after a few seconds she decided on the latter option. Storming over to him with tears welling in her eyes she promptly slapped him across the face leaving a red mark and then stood there in front of him with balled fists yelling at him.

"How could you be so irresponsible Ash! You just left Me and your Pokemon and disappeared into the forest. You didn't tell anyone where you were going, you just left. Do you know how worried iv been since you didn't come back? Where where you and what were you doing in the forest for 4 hours anyway? I was so worried about you I even went to the police station and officer Jenny here was going to help me come look for you. Now it looks like iv just wasted her time. I hope you're happy with yourself Ash Ketchum." Her face was going red and Ash could practically see steam coming out of her ears. He knew now was not the time to be joking around and put up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm sorry for not telling everyone where I was going, I was just going to train Pikachu and Wartortle for a while and then I heard a noise and kinda lost track of time. I swear I didn't mean to make any of you guys worried. And I'm sorry. I should have come back sooner or at least told you where I was going. Please forgive me? I do have a reason for taking so long."

Misty still looked angry but grudgingly accepted his apology. "And what could possibly be a good enough reason for you to disappear into the forest for 4 hours?" She asked still with some anger in her eyes. As Ash turned around and took his backpack off, her eyes instantly widened as she laid eyes on possibly the cutest Pokemon she had ever seen. Lying nestled inside Ash's backpack and curled into a ball was a tiny, furry white pokemon that she had never seen before. But it was so insanely cute that she instantly forgave Ash and started cooing at the Baby pokemon in his bag.

"I was training in a clearing near the centre with Pikachu and Wartortle when I heard a noise. It sounded kind of like a crying pokemon so I decided to investigate. I headed deeper into the woods to look for the Pokemon making the noise. After about half an hour of searching I finally found a tiny clearing in the middle of the forest. There was a Pokemon nest thee that seemed to be abandoned. And inside the nest I found this cute little baby Eevee. I think it was left behind for some reason. Maybe because it looks so different to a normal Eevee its parents didn't want it or something."

Misty barely heard a word he had said as she was engrossed in the Baby. But she did know one thing. "There's no way this is an Eevee Ash. They are Browner than this"

"Yea thats what I thought too but according to my Pokedex this is definitely an Eevee. It just looks different to a normal Eevee for some reason." He said. Misty still looked dubious until Nurse Joy came over to join them and look at the Pokemon. "Well Ash, I must tell you that you have found a very rare Pokemon indeed. It certainly is an Eevee. But it appears to be shiny."

"Uhh what do you mean by Shiny Nurse joy? She isn't shining at the moment she just has a different colour to normal." "Yes, I know it seems like a strange name. But Shiny Pokemon are a real but rare thing. They have slightly better stats than an average pokemon, and while they don't shine they do have a distinct difference i colour when compared to a normal pokemon of that species. For example you probably know Eevee as being brown with a white mane, while this one is a light grey colour. It has different coloured fur because it is a Shiny pokemon and extremely rare. The chances of finding a Shiny Pokemon in the wild are very low. Most trainers will never see a shiny Pokemon in the wild as the chances of finding them are less than 0.01%! You are very lucky to have found yourself one, and a shiny Eevee at that. You better take good care of this Pokemon Ash."

Ash nearly fell over when he heard how rare this Eevee was, especially considering that she was an Eevee and could become a very strong Pokemon when she evolved. Now he wanted to keep her even more, but he knew that he had to give her to Nurse Joy to look after as he had no idea how to raise a baby Pokemon like this. "Well she looks like she's only a few weeks old. So as much as I want to keep her I can't." He held out his backpack to nurse Joy. "I have no idea how to raise a baby pokemon like this Nurse Joy. Can you please keep her and take care of her for me. You'll do a much better job than I ever could. And this Eevee need someone responsible to raise her. Not someone like me." He was getting sad as he held his Backpack out to Nurse Joy to give her Eevee. But was shocked when she just giggled at him.

"I'm afraid giving Eevee to me isn't an option Ash. You see, When baby Pokemon are born they are imprinted with the first Pokemon they see being their parent. However if this "parent" leaves for some reason, then the first Human that they meet will be seen as a foster Parent of sorts. This Eevees real parents left it for some reason, and she was crying and alone in the middle of the forest. But when you came along and found her, you were the first Human she ever saw. So now She will never leave your side. And in time I'm sure she will become one of you most loyal Pokemon." Ash was conflicted as he heard this. He was very happy that he could keep Eevee, but he had no idea how to raise her on his own. "But Nurse Joy, I have no Idea how to raise a baby Pokemon on my own. How can I take Eevee with me if I cant look after her?" He stammered.

"I have a solution to that." Came a deep voice from the door to the Pokemon centre. Everyone was surprised to see Brock, the Pewter city gym leader standing in the doorway. "I'm an accomplished Pokemon breeder and i'm sure I could teach you how to look after Eevee. I can also make you special Pokemon food for her if you want." He said to Ash as he walked over to the group. Ash was thankful for the offer, but didn't know how it would help since he would be leaving tomorrow morning. "Thanks for the offer Brock, but I have to leave tomorrow to go to Cerulean City and I wont have any time to learn how to look after Eevee." He said sadly. "I also have a solution to that. You see, I have been training to become a Pokemon breeder for as long as I can remember. And it has always been my dream to leave home and go on a journey around the world training to become a breeder. After I battled you this morning, I saw a huge amount of Potential in you. And i know that you will be able to accomplish your dream and become a Pokemon Master. This is the perfect chance for me to travel the world. I can come with you and share in your adventures. Im a good cook and can help you with supplies as well as raising and caring for any Eggs or baby Pokemon you have. Please will you take me with you? I swear ill be a good travelling companion."

Ash certainly wasn't expecting this. But he could see the merit in having another person in his travelling group. Especially one with so much pokemon knowledge and who could also cook apparently. This opportunity was too good to pass up. So he came to his decision almost immediately. He held out his hand for Brock to shake "Id love to have you along for the Journey Brock. The more the merrier I always say and I can tell that you will be a great travelling companion and a good friend." Brock smiled and the two shook hands coming to an agreement.

"Ok now I need to go home and get ready to leave as well as say my good byes. Thanks for having me along Ash. Ill meet you at the city gates tomorrow morning at 9. See you tomorrow. And with that said he walked out of the Pokemon centre to go home and get ready. Ash turned to the group of women and Pokemon next to him. "Well it looks like that solves my Eevee problem." He said and then grinned before tapping a pokeball gently on Eevee's head. She gave no resistance and was easily caught. Then Ash handed her Pokeball to nurse Joy and asked her to look after her for him until tomorrow morning when he left for Cerulean. The pink haired nurse smiled and nodded before taking the ball and bidding them goodbye, going to prepare some food for the young Eevee.

After Joy left, Jenny smiled at Misty and accepted the girls apology for wasting her time before she bid them farewell and returned to the police centre. Then, as soon as the two had left Ash and Misty headed to the cafeteria for dinner. And once they had finished their meal they headed up for bed once more. As Ash entered his room to shower and prepare for bed, Misty decided that enough was enough. She needed to stop being so embarrassed and just go for it. So she quickly showered and got into her Pyjamas. Then waited for the sound of Ash's shower to stop before she knocked on the door.

He opened it moments later wearing just boxers. And Misty couldn't help but blush at the sight of his toned upper body and arms. She almost quit at that moment but was determined to go through with her plan. "Ash, can I come in please? I want to talk to you about something." She pleaded with him with wide green eyes. He gave her a kind smile before opening the door wider and inviting her into his small room. It was almost the same as the one they had had in Viridian city, except now it had a double bed. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "So what did you want to talk about Misty?"

Now was the part she had feared doing. "Um well you see Ash. I was just so worried when you disappeared earlier. And when you came back I was so mad that I just slapped you. But what I really wanted to do was this" She walked over to him and smashed her lips into his, closing her eyes and hoping that she wasn't making a huge mistake. His eyes widened in shock as his new friend kissed him. But as she did she could feel how tense her body was, and how hard this was for her. Her soft lips were quivering as she pressed them against his, and she seemed like she was about to stop the kiss and run away in embarrassment. He was surprised at her actions but had to admit that he had suspected her doing something like this eventually.

He had noticed the glances she kept shooting at him as they journeyed together, and had suspected she was developing a crush on him. But he was still surprised at her straightforwardness. She was a very attractive girl and she was throwing herself at him like this. He should be ecstatic. And yet he couldn't help but feel guilty as he started kissing her back. He could see Pikachu out of the corner of his eyes as her face drooped. Was he a bad person for kissing Misty after what he and Pikachu had been doing? Was he cheating on Pikachu?

Before he could contemplate further he felt Misty's tongue against his lips as she asked for his permission to enter. He allowed it to and their tongues battled for dominance. Clashing together in a swirl of passion as they started making out heatedly. Misty was so relieved as he started kissing her back that she was lost in the moment. She blocked out everything else and just focused on their lips as they locked together. They continued making out for another 10 minutes before she was finally satisfied. She broke off the kiss and stared into his handsome brown eyes. "Don't ever worry me like that again Ash Ketchum, or ill have to do worse than just slap you" She said to him before giving him another peck on the lips.

He looked kind of dazed as she stood up from his bed. But as she stood up she noticed something in the corner of the room. He saw Pikachu sitting in the corner with a sad look in her eyes as she watched Ash and Misty. realising what she had just done Misty felt terrible. She walked over to the corner and sat down next to Pikachu. "I'm sorry Pikachu I forgot you were here. I was just so worried about Ash earlier and I have wanted to kiss him like that since I met him that I just couldn't help myself.I know you probably thought he would be all yours huh." She said softly as she looked at the small yellow pokemon. Pikachu nodded and looked up at Misty. "Well I hate to break it to you Pikachu, but a really hot guy like Ash isn't going to be able to be with just one person or Pokemon. Its not an uncommon thing for a trainer to have a relationship with more than one of their pokemon. Especially a really hot trainer like Ash. I hate to be the one to break it to you, but within a week, Ash will probably be fucking PIdgeotto and Growlithe. I wouldn't be surprised if when Eevee is old enough she joins in too."

As Misty said this Pikachu looked dejected. "But that doesn't mean you cant have Ash. You were his first pokemon and i'm sure you will always hold a special place in his heart. Its just that you'll need to learn to share with other girls. Besides. If he can do it then why cant you? Im sure Wartortle wouldn't mind if yo unasked him." She said, smiling as Pikachu perked up. "And Besides, a pretty pokemon like you shouldn't be sad abut these kind of things" Said misty as she leaned down and surprised a second person in one night by kissing them passionately. Pikachus eyes widened when Misty kissed her and she pulled away. Its not that she didn't enjoy the kiss, but she was shocked at Misty's bluntness and stared at the girl as she giggle at Pikachus reaction. Don't be so surprised Pikachu. Almost everyone iv met swings both ways. Don't fight it, embrace it. Its more fun that way." And with that she left got up and left the room without another word.

Ash and Pikachu stared at each other for at least a minute as each one digested the information they had learned in Misty's visit. Not only did Misty have a thing for Ash, she apparently swung both ways and liked Pikachu too. Pikachu was still processing the fact that she would probably be sharing Ash from now on. But was surprised when she didn't feel upset about it at all. Besides she could always follow Misty's advice and fuck Wartortle or scizor as well as Ash. She was however having trouble processing the fact that she had enjoyed the Kiss Misty had given her. She had never considered herself to be bisexual. But it seemed like she was as right now all she could think about was Misty and what she had under her dress. She also wondered if Ash would turn out to be bisexual too. If most people were then, he could be as well. She wondered how that would turn out if it was true.

But she was shaken from her thoughts as Ash walked over to her and picked her up. He kissed her to get her attention, and then said "Its true Pikachu. You will always be my first Pokemon and hold a special place in my heart. But I doubt I'm going to be able to exclusively date you. Besides, iv seen it in books. Almost every pokemon trainer in history has had relationships with multiple pokemon in their team of each gender. And Im probably going to be the same. So stop being sad about it and try to have some fun. I know you want me at the moment, but iv seen the way you two look at each other and I think its time for you and Wartortle to have some fun don't you? Just be safe coz I don't want any other baby pokemon running around for a while at least." He grinned at her before pulling two pokeballs from his belt. He released an Eager Wartortle from his Pokeball to land next to Pikachu as well as his growlithe.

Pikachu contemplated what Ash had said for a second and then decided fuck it. He would never stop loving her, and she wouldn't have him to herself forever. So she might as well have fun along the way. She looked over at Wartortle and gave him a sultry smile before diving on him.

Meanwhile, Ash was kneeling down explaining the situation to Growlithe. He doubted she would have a problem with sharing, and she certainly looked eager to get a piece of him. He had wanted to do this since he had caught her. He seemed to have a fetish for small animal like pokemon he thought to himself as he undressed. he momentarily wondered if that was a weird thing as he finished undressing. Then shrugged as he doubted that it was and started stroking his now hard dick while Growlithe eyed it eagerly. He let go of it as she jumped it. Her rough tongue feeling absolutely amazing as she started licking his cock all over. She couldn't get much of it inside her mouth so she just kept licking it as it seemed to be getting results. Ash was in bliss as she kept licking it and was soon on the verge of cumming. He looked down at her as she stopped licking and released it spraying her canine face with his cum. She looked so fucking hot with his white cum all over her face, and he was overcome with lust.

He picked her up and put her on the ground next to his bed. He knelt down behind her and watched as she raised her ass as high as she could into the air. He leaned forward and spread it as wide as it would go. Admiring her cute little pink pussy and asshole. She was a bit bigger than Pikachu, and as she offered her rear to him, inviting him in he couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and spat on her tiny asshole. His cock was already covered in her saliva and lubricated enough he though, besides she was tough and could handle it. And without another thought he slowly squeezed his cock into probably the tightest hole he had ever experienced. She moaned in such pleasure that he was instantly turned on. He started thrusting his cock in and out of her ass as fast as it would go.

It was amazingly tight and felt so good to him. Her walls kept contracting on his cock sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body. It felt so good that after only a minute or so he found that he could hold it no longer. He thrust his dick as far inside her ass as he could and shot his load inside it. After 30 seconds of cumming he sighed contentedly and pulled his dick back out. As he did strands of cum leaked out of gaping hole and trickled down her furry thigh. She kept her ass in the air and lay down on her side so as not to lose any more of it. He grinned at how kinky she was being as her ass closed back up around it and seal his load inside her. She lay there panting with a visible bulge in her stomach, cum all over her face and a small trickle dribbling down her smiled at her and lay down next to her hugging her to him. Man he loved bonding with his pokemon.

Next to the bed on the floor Pikachu and Wartortle were having just as much fun as Ash and growlithe had been. Wartortle had grown since it had evolved, and while its dick wasn't as big as Ash's, it was absolutely huge for a pokemon. Wartortle was lying on his back, with Pikachu riding on top of him as they made love passionately. He had been wanting this since the moment he had met Pikachu and was in heaven right now as she was returning his feelings. His cone shaped dick was lodged firmly in her pussy and he gripped her waist as she bounced on top of him. She was moaning and mewling as he thrust into her. He felt himself reaching his climax and leaned up to kiss her as he spurted his watery bluish cum inside of her. As a water type, he could produce much more cum than a human could, as it was watered down so to speak. So Pikachu continued to moan in pleasure as he filled her up to the brim. it finally stopped when his cum started leaking out around his dick and splashing against his soft underbelly. Pikachu and Wartortle fainted from sheer bliss, collapsing together and holding each other close and falling asleep in the same way as Ash and Growlithe.

The next morning, the trainer and 3 Pokemon woke up strewn around the room but cuddled together. All four were refreshed and ready to go after their night of fun. Ash returned everyone but Pikachu and got ready for the day, he would be leaving Pewter city and heading towards Cerulean today, and Brock would be accompanying him and Misty. So when he was completely ready he walked down to the cafeteria with a spring in his step excited for the next step in his journey.

He arrived to find Misty already eating and looking just as cheerful as Ash felt. "Morning Misty, sleep well?" He asked cheerfully. "Why yes I did Ash thanks for asking, I'd ask you if you slept well but I already know that you did" She replied with a wink. He blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head as he recalled what Misty had said and done when she came into his room the night before as well as what he had done after she had left. He tried to cover his embarrassment by sitting down across from Misty and promptly stuffing his face with large amounts of cereal and pancakes. This just caused Misty to giggle as she watched his antics and she continued her meal.

They were just about to leave the cafeteria when Nurse Joy walked over to them from the front desk. "Good morning you two, since you're meeting Brock at the city gates at 9 I thought I would save you some time by bringing Eevee over here." She handed Ash Eevee's Pokeball as well as a sheet of paper. "That piece of paper has instructions on how to care for a baby pokemon, and some foods that help baby pokemon grow. You should also try to keep Eevee out of her Pokeball as much as possible, to get her used to the world and your other Pokemon. And I do have one other thing to give you before you leave. So once you finish breakfast can you please meet me at my desk so I can give it to you."

"Ok, nurse Joy thanks for the advice ill meet you at your desk in abut 10 minutes" Ash replied, and then went back to his food. The red haired nurse smiled at the then and headed back to her desk to wait for him to finish his meal.

And as promised, 10 minutes later as she waited patiently at her desk Ash and Misty walked over.

She pulled her final gift to Ash from under her desk. While she knew Ash was reluctant in his abilities to handle young pokemon, she believed he would be able to do it. She had given him lots of advice, but now she was giving him something that would help him turn into a proficient pokemon breeder before long. It was a Pokemon egg incubator, and a pokemon baby food making starter kit. The incubator would help speed up the hatching process of any pokemon egg that ash found on his journey. And the food making kit would help him feed the baby pokemon that hatched from an egg. With these two items in his possession Ash would easily become a great breeder in no time, and Joy could see the potential as a trainer in him. So she was happy to give him them in order to speed him along in the process of becoming a great trainer.

"The last gift I want to give you Ash is this. This Pokemon egg incubator and feeding kit will help you easily care for your baby pokemon and any new ones you catch in the future." She handed him her gifts with a bright smile on her face. "With these I'm sure you can become a brilliant pokemon trainer and breeder in no time." She then giggled at his surprise in receiving the unexpected gifts. "And before you do, don't thank me. I can tell that you're going to need them a lot more than I will, and they'll help you realise your potential as a trainer so its the least i can do. Take them and use them to make yourself a better trainer." She smiled warmly at him and shoved the gifts into his hands without another word. Then before he had the chance to thank her or say goodbye she was pushing him and Misty out of the door and closing it behind them.

The two just stared at each other for a few minutes dumbfounded at the nurses actions. That was one of the last things either of them had expected her to do. But nevertheless Ash was very grateful to the nurse for everything she had done to help him become a better trainer, and all of her generosity and gifts as she helped him. He tried opening the doors to say his thanks to joy properly, but found that they were locked. He banged on them a few times and tried unsuccessfully opening it again. He looked at misty and shrugged, unsure of how to say his thanks to nurse Joy. So he simply yelled it through the window. "Thanks for all of your help nurse Joy!" He yelled, and could see her reflection vaguely through the frosted glass window that he had just yelled through.

When there was no reaction from the nurse after a few moments he decided to give up. He was extremely grateful but she didn't seem to want his thanks. Besides it was now 8:30 and he needed to meet Brock at the city gates in half an giving up, he walked with Misty towards the city gates to find their newest travelling partner. They made it to the gates with 10 minutes to spare, but found an already waiting Brock leaning against the wall of one side of the gate. "Morning Ash, Misty. Good to see you again. I cant wait to leave with you on your journey. Where are we heading first?" Asked the older teen. "We were thinking of heading to the nearest gym in Cerulean city, Misty's home town. "Sounds good to me, you guys want to head out now? I have a town map that we can use to find the fastest route." "Nah thats alright Brock I already planned out a route during breakfast this morning. We're just going to follow route 3 through Mount Moon all the way to Cerulean, it seems like the most direct route, and Mount moon should have some cool pokemon for me to catch as well."

Brock nodded at his plan which seemed sensible enough. "Sounds good to me. Lead the way Ash." He nodded to the younger teen and they set off from Pewter heading through Route 3 towards Mount Moon and Cerulean. The journey would take around a week to complete and there wasn't really any rush, so the group set a fairly slow, but efficient pace as they walked. The journey through route 3 was fairly uneventful and took just over a day. Ash and Misty trained their pokemon along the way whenever given an opportunity to do so. Ash caught a few new additions to his rapidly expanding collection of Pokemon, namely a low levelled Sandslash as well as a feisty Mankey that evolved as he was battling it to catch it into a Primeape. He battled a few random trainers that crossed his path as well, but none of them really offered his Pokemon much of a challenge. His new Primeape made a very powerful fighting type addition to Ash's team, winning against most of the trainers Ash faced single handedly.. As Ash battled trainers and Misty trained, Brock looked after the Baby Eevee whenever they did so. Eevee would stay as close as she could to Ash at all times, often crying until he picked her up and carried her much to the amusement of Misty and Brock. She was still too young to start training, so Ash just played with her in his spare time.

After a day and a half of travelling through route 1, with Mount Moon growing larger on the horizon with each passing hour. And eventually at 2 in the afternoon a day after leaving Pewter city they arrived at the base of Mount Moon. The entrance to the cavernous network of passages and caves that were hidden in the bowels of Mount Moon, was a large gaping hole in the side of the mountainy at the end of Route 3. According to the map, It takes most trainers a whole day of travelling inside of the mountain to reach the other side and Route 4. They decided to just head inside straight away and spend a night in the caves rather than wait a whole day to start travelling the next day.

So as they journeyed through the winding system of caves, they all did much the same thing as they had been doing so far through route 3. Ash catching and battling pokemon as well as training with Misty, Brock Making food for the group, who had found out how good of a chef he truly was the previous evening when he made dinner, as well as caring for baby Eevee. Ash already had most of the wild pokemon he found inside the mountain. But he did find and catch a rare Cleffairy, which could only be found on Mount moon and was one of the Pokemon he had been most looking forward to catching, as they entered Mount Moon. With the addition of Cleffairy, Ash was fairly sure he had caught every single ty[e of pokemon he could possibly have caught so far on his journey and was proud of the fact. He decided that one of the best ways he could become a pokemon master was to catch every type of Pokemon possible, and he was doing well on this goal thus far.

The three companions and their pokemon spent a night camped in one of the larger caverns that they happened across while they journeyed through the mountain. And the following day after a quick breakfast they set off once more, making it all the way through the mountain by mid-day having spent just under 24 hours inside the mountain. All three were relieved to have finally made it out of the constant darkness. And for the rest of the day they enjoyed the warm rays of the sun as they strolled through route 4, still a few days away from Cerulean. There was no real rush, as the group continued on towards Cerulean. So they all mutually agreed to slow the pace down and enjoy the bright summer sun. Misty and Ash spent the day relaxing rather than training, and Ash spent most of the day carrying Eevee. She was warming to him, as well as Brock and Misty. And Ash learned that she enjoyed being scratched on her belly, and did so as much as possible. Brock was teaching Ash the finer points of preparing Pokemon food, and caring for baby pokemon. And using his Pokemon food kit from Nurse Joy, he was slowly but surely getting better at making food and looking after Eevee. And his efforts seemed to be paying off, She was growing already and Brock said that she would be ready to start training and battling in a week or two. Ash was excited at the prospect of having an Eevee, especially a female one, and planned to breed enough to collect a full set of the Eeveeloutions. She would make a great Pokemon once she gained some experience, but he was having a hard time deciding which Eeveeloutions he would evolve his Eevee into.

He had the evolutionary stones needed to evolve her into a Jolteon, Vapoureon or Flareon, or he could try for an Umbreon or Espeon. There were so many options that he was yet to make up his mind. He probably wouldn't use his thunderstone just yet however as he was saving it in case Pikachu wanted to evolve. But he decided to leave that decision for a later date as Eevee was still very young, and he wanted to just focus on training her to become stronger first.

And so three days after leaving Mount Moon, and a long relaxing walk in the sunny path of Route 4, the group finally arrived at cerulean City, a week after leaving Pewter. Brock was already becoming an integral part of the group as the acting cook, breeder and most mature member of the group. Ash and Misty were getting closer and closer as they trained together every day, with each trainers Pokemon working just as hard as their trainers to become stronger. Nothing had happened between them since Misty had kissed Ash in Pewter city and there was tension between the two as Misty wanted to talk about it, and Ash was putting it off until Cerulean so that he could focus on training before the gym battle, and wanted to do it in private, rather than in a tent in a forest. And so the group arrived at cerulean, Ash and Brock amazed by the beauty of the Coastal town. It was a bright and cheerful city, full of trees and greenery, and set along a harbour that made it one of the largest trading ports in Kanto, but also made it a famous tourist destination because of its beautiful beaches, large numbers of water type pokemon and its Pokemon gym that attracted lots of trainers. And Ash couldn't wait for his shot at challenging the gym.

End of Chapter 4.


End file.
